<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How He Shows You Affection by JayeRay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767980">How He Shows You Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRay/pseuds/JayeRay'>JayeRay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Collections! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, There will be post timeskip Manga spoilers you've been warned!, soft haikyuu boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRay/pseuds/JayeRay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series about how each Haikyuu boy shows his affection for you in ways both big and small! </p><p>More characters and relationships will be added as I add them to the series!</p><p>This is cross posted on my Tumblr @JayeRay, feel free to come visit me!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Collections! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kuroo Tetsurou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>He Fusses Over You</b>
</p><p>	“Tetsurou?!” you asked more than a little shocked to see your boyfriend standing on your doorstep. You hadn’t expected him to come over, and you frantically wracked your brain trying to figure out if you’d forgotten something or maybe missed a message somewhere, but you were almost sure you hadn’t, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>	“Aww Kitten, you make it sound like you’re not happy to see me,” he told you a teasing smile on his face, “You going to let me in?”</p><p>	“Of course, I’m happy to see you,” you told him taking a step back to let him in, “I just wasn’t expecting you.”</p><p>	Which was true. You’d specifically told him earlier that you’d be busy all day, working on a project, so you’d actually expected the opposite, that you wouldn’t get to see him until tomorrow.</p><p>	“I know,” he told you sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he eyed you from beneath his bangs, “But I was in the area, thought I’d stop by and see if you’d eaten yet? I brought food.”</p><p>	He held up the bag he had in one of his hands that you’d failed to notice, holding it out to you like a peace offering. You immediately noticed the logo on the bag was from one of your favorite take out places, and your stomach immediately rumbled eagerly, making you blush. You’d gotten so caught up in your project that you hadn’t actually stopped to eat and were only just belatedly realizing that you were starving.</p><p>	“I’ll take that as a no you haven’t,” your boyfriend told you a slightly scolding tone to his voice that made you rather sheepish in turn, “Come on kitten let’s get you fed.”</p><p>	You conceded with good grace, and the two of you went to the kitchen. You were even hungrier than you’d initially thought and eagerly dug into your food as your boyfriend watched on, looking half amused, half exasperated.</p><p>	“You really need to learn to take breaks,” he told you a concerned frown on his face, “Or at least eat snacks. Going without eating for so long lowers your blood sugar and makes it harder for you to concentrate so it’s better to stop and eat.”</p><p>	“You’re one to talk,” you told him amused.</p><p>	“Hey I may not take breaks, but I have mastered the art of eating and working at the same time,” he defended with a grin.</p><p>	“Tell that to the report you dripped ramen broth all over,” you sassed back.</p><p>	“That was one time,” he protested.</p><p>	“Crumbs in my couch,” you listed off on your fingers, unable to resist teasing him, “barbeque sauce on your shirt, rice on the floor.”</p><p>	“Okay, okay more than once,” he admitted wryly, “But at least I can say I actually eat!”</p><p>	You huffed but couldn’t argue with that. He was actually pretty good about his meals, and usually kept an enormous bottle of water and a thermos of tea around too whenever he had long projects. </p><p>	“Have a glass of water too,” he told you standing walking to the sink to fetch you just that, clearly reading your mind, “It’s important to keep hydrated!”</p><p>	You indulged him, drinking the water he offered and finishing your food all under his watchful eye. Once you’d finished eating he helped you clean up quickly, and paused one last time by the door.</p><p>	“Don’t stay up too late,” he told you cupping your cheeks in his palms and affectionately running his thumbs over your cheekbones, “Get at least seven hours of sleep.”</p><p>	“I’ll do my best,” you assured him amused and feeling extremely warm and loved from his clear concern for you, moving to press your lips to his in a quick kiss goodbye, a gesture he eagerly accepted, holding you close for several long minutes before reluctantly drawing apart.</p><p>	“Keep drinking water,” he insisted as he pulled his shoes on, “Or tea. Call me if you need anything. I’ll keep my phone close.”</p><p>	“Okay Tetsu,” you agreed indulgently as you gently shooed him out the door, “I will.”</p><p>	“Okay,” he agreed, “Text me goodnight will you, so I know you actually went to bed?”</p><p>	“I will,” you assured him again, letting out a huff of amusement, “Really Tetsu you worry too much.”</p><p>	“Only for you kitten,” he retorted with a grin, the same one that never failed to make your heart melt.</p><p>	“Yeah, yeah,” you told him, though the soft smile on your face undoubtedly gave away your real feelings about the matter</p><p>“I love you,” he told you seriously, pausing in his trip out the door so he could look you in the eye as he said it.</p><p>	“I love you too,” you returned, giving him one last quick kiss goodbye, unable to resist stealing another, “I’ll see you tomorrow alright?”</p><p>	“Alright,” he agreed, clearly still a little reluctant, though he did leave in the end. You immediately turned to get back to work on your project, feeling incredibly warm, full, well rested, and ready to get back to work. More importantly you felt absolutely loved, and you made a mental note to return the favor sometime soon, for your amazingly sweet boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He Teases You (and Secretly Loves if You Tease Back)</b>
</p><p>	“Having trouble there kitten?” your boyfriend asked startling so much you nearly fell over, flopping down on to the couch with an unhappy pout on your lips. You’d been trying to move the extremely heavy piece of furniture for over five minutes now and were on the verge of giving up. You’d been so engrossed in your task that you hadn’t even heard your boyfriend come home from work.</p><p>	When you glanced up at him he was leaned against the doorway, still in his suit jacket from work, though his tie was loose around his neck, and his arms were folded across his chest. He had an extremely amused look on your face that told you he’d probably been watching you for a while.</p><p>	You didn’t bother to answer his question, considering it had a very obvious answer, and you knew any response out of your mouth was bound to get you teased so you chose to say nothing at all. Not that, that stopped his smile from stretching even wider across his mouth, apparently well aware of your tactics and highly amused by them.</p><p>	“What are you trying to move the couch for anyway?” he asked curiously.</p><p>	“I dropped one of my earrings,” you admitted with a sigh, figuring there was no point in hiding it from him, especially since you were doubtless going to need his help to get it, “And I can’t reach it.”</p><p>	“Oya? That is a problem,” Kuroo told you with a mischievous smile on his face, “If only there was a strong, handsome gentleman around to help you with that.”</p><p>	“If only,” you lamented, not about to let him get away with teasing you completely, “Do you think Yaku would come over if I asked?”</p><p>	“Yaku?” Kuroo sputtered the teasing smile falling off his face replaced with indignation, “You’d call Yaku for help?”</p><p>	“Oh how about Lev!” you proposed unable to help your own wide impish smile, “Lev would help me if I asked I’m sure of it!”</p><p>	“Lev?” he repeated incensed, “Lev wouldn’t help kitten, he’d probably trip over the couch or break it!”</p><p>	You couldn’t hold in your giggles at that earning a huff from your boyfriend who informed you, “You’re a cruel kitten, teasing me this way.”</p><p>	“It’s your fault,” you informed him faux haughtily sticking your nose in the air, “You should’ve just helped me instead of teasing me.”</p><p>	“Alright, budge up then kitten, let’s get your earring,” he told you straightening up, and pulling off his suit jacket an amused smirk on his face.</p><p>	You did as he asked, watching with a slight pout as he easily scooted the couch away to reveal your missing earring. However you didn’t move to grab it right away slightly distracted by the flex of his shoulders beneath the white button up he was wearing, which was incredibly enticing.</p><p>	“See something you like?” he asked pulling you away from your ogling a proud smirk on his lips, that told you he knew exactly what you’d been doing.</p><p>	“Mm, always Tetsu,” you assured him, knowing that sometimes the best way to deal with his teasing was with complete and utter sincerity, letting your hand caress his back as you moved to grab your earring, and feeling rather cheeky let it slip lower to give him a firm squeeze earning a surprised inhale from your boyfriend. </p><p>You smiled triumphantly as you backed away, inspecting the recovered bit of jewelry pleased to have it back in your possession and to find it hadn’t suffered for its brief time under the couch.</p><p>	However, you nearly dropped it again as you were abruptly scooped off your feet and dumped on to the couch, making you yelp in surprise, an amused grin touching your lips as you saw your boyfriend hovering over you.</p><p>	“You shouldn’t tease me like that kitten,” he scolded lightly, his eyes alight with affection and desire.</p><p>	“Oh?” you teased, well aware that you were pushing his buttons, “What are you going to do about it Tetsu?”</p><p>	Needless to say you lost the earring again and had to make your boyfriend move the couch again later to retrieve it as he showed you exactly what he meant to do about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He Always Has to be Touching You</b>
</p><p>	“Hey everyone,” you greeted cheerfully, as you and your boyfriend slid into the seats that had been saved for the two of you at the monthly gathering of his former volleyball team. </p><p>	The group returned your greetings, all of them well used to your presence by now, as you’d been attending them for over a year now. The minute the two of you were settled in your seats Kuroo had his arm thrown over the back of yours, his hand resting lightly on your shoulder, absently playing with your shirt collar and gently rubbing your shoulder as the two of you caught up with the rest of the group.</p><p>	You talked quietly with Kenma about his latest stream, and how his business had been doing, leaning over to watch the new game he was playing on his phone. The instant you were no longer in contact with the hand he’d had on your shoulder Kuroo’s arm shifted to keep touching you his hand finding the back of your neck, thumb gently playing with the small hairs there and gently massaging every now and then.</p><p>	When your food came he removed his arm, apparently not even noticing as he absently set his palm on your thigh under the table, while the group listened to Kai tell them about his new store where he’d be selling plants and flowers, which had been his dream for a long time now.</p><p>	Throughout the reunion he never really took his hands off of you absently holding your hand, brushing his arm up against yours, pressing your thighs together under the table, nothing too big or noticeable, but constant and reassuring.</p><p>	“The two of you are really disgusting you know,” Yaku informed you suddenly, surprising you.</p><p>	“Disgusting?” you repeated more than a bit baffled by this abrupt turn in conversation.</p><p>	“It’s gross how absolutely cutesy you act,” he expanded rolling his eyes.</p><p>	“Cutesy?” you asked turning your gaze to your boyfriend who looked partially amused, partially confused, apparently not sure what Yaku was talking about either.</p><p>	“Don’t be jealous Yaku,” Kuroo told his friend faux brightly, never missing a chance to needle him despite his confusion, “I’m sure you won’t be sad and single forever. There has to be someone out there who will have you.”</p><p>	It was more than enough to set the libero off, informing Kuroo that he was more than capable of getting a partner of his own if he wanted to, he just didn’t want to right now because of his thriving career. He honestly played right into Kuroo’s hands, as your boyfriend kept gleefully jabbing away at one of his favorite victims. Meanwhile you turned your gaze to someone far more sensible.</p><p>	“Are we really disgusting?” you asked Kenma quietly, a little concerned.</p><p>	“It’s fine,” he assured you firmly, eyes not leaving his phone as he answered your question, “It’s not like your PDA is any worse than any other couple’s, your just very consistent about it is all.”</p><p>	“PDA?” you repeated baffled, your genuine confusion catching his attention his amber eyes flicking up to study yours intently for a moment before seemingly realizing your confusion was genuine.</p><p>	“You’re always touching,” Kenma explained patiently, “Even now you’re touching, though I think it’s more Kuroo’s fault than yours. He reaches for you.”</p><p>	You wanted to protest that you weren’t always touching, but then realized you couldn’t especially when even though he’d removed his hand from your thigh to gesture rather rudely at Yaku, he still had his own pressed to yours.</p><p>	Curiously you scooted away so you weren’t touching anymore, moving closer to Kenma. However, seconds later he followed, not even seemingly to notice as he shifted closer to you, his attention never deviating from his conversation with Yaku. You did it again, with the same results, and again, and again. He always seemed to seek you out, though on the last one his hand had dropped to catch your own, twining his fingers through yours as if to keep you from moving further.</p><p>	You let out a small huff of surprise and amusement, gently squeezing his hand in fondness, your heart feeling like it was about to melt at how surprisingly cute his actions were, especially if they really were automatic. The gesture caught your boyfriend’s attention and he broke off his conversation with Yaku to look at you, a slightly puzzled frown on his face.</p><p>	“Everything alright kitten?” he asked, “Did you need something?”</p><p>	“No,” you assured him with an affectionate smile, “I’m good, great even.”</p><p>	“Oh?” he prompted, clearly curious, though he returned your smile with his own fond look, his eyes soft as he watched you.</p><p>	“It’s nothing,” you told him with a grin, “You’re just really cute Tetsu.”</p><p>	“That’s nice and all,” Kenma told you before your boyfriend had a chance to respond, cutting off what was no doubt going to be some kind of teasing remark, “But can you move? The two of you are squishing me.”</p><p>	“Whoops, sorry Kenma,” you apologized unable to help the amused smile as you realized you’d basically been half sitting in the poor man’s lap in your quest to see Kuroo chase after you.</p><p>	The former setter merely rolled his eyes in response, though you could see a hint of amusement on his face as you informed your boyfriend it was all his fault for squishing the two of you given that he was the biggest, while he protested rather vehemently, pouting at you the whole time, and claiming innocence.</p><p>	Meanwhile you filed another thing you loved about your boyfriend away in your heart, feeling incredibly lucky to have him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a couple more chapters that are complete already, but I'm going to space them out to every few days. They are... </p><p>1) Ushijima,<br/>2) Miya Osamu,<br/>3) Miya Atsumu, and<br/>4) Sakusa </p><p>and will be posted in that order. However if you see a character not on that list feel free to make a request! First come first served, though I do respond to Tumblr asks first so feel free to come find me over there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ushijima Wakatoshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As promised Ushijima next!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>He Does Little Things to Make Life Easier for You</b>
</p>
<p>	You woke up feeling a bit groggy, unsure just how or when exactly you’d fallen asleep. However, once you’d gotten your bearings a bit you quietly cursed yourself for allowing to happen, glancing at your phone and wincing as you registered what time it was. You’d had a lot to get done today and now more than half the day was gone. You’d only meant to sit down for a second and rest your eyes as you waited for the dishwasher to finish, but you must’ve accidentally dozed off.</p>
<p>	In hindsight it probably wasn’t that surprising you’d fallen asleep. It had been a really long week at work, you’d been putting in extra hours, and had come home almost every night exhausted. It meant you’d been putting off your chores, all of which you’d meant to do today, on your only day off. The laundry in particular had been incredibly important as your clean clothes situation had become rather dire, but you’d fallen asleep before you could get to it.</p>
<p>	Even worse you’d wanted to get it done early because your boyfriend was going to be home later, and you desperately wanted to be able to spend your evening relaxing with him. Unfortunately, it looked like that wasn’t going to be happening now.</p>
<p>	Heaving a sigh, you stood, figuring there was no use crying over spilled milk, and that you might as well get to work. Especially if you wanted to have that nice dinner done you’d planned for when Ushijima got home. Only to pause in surprise as something fell away from your shoulders.</p>
<p>	You stooped and picked the familiar fabric off the ground, and immediately recognized it as your boyfriend’s Adlers jacket, the same one he’d worn out of the house that morning which meant…</p>
<p>	“Wakatoshi?” you asked curiously, as you cradled the jacket to your chest.</p>
<p>	“I’m here,” the low deep rumble of your boyfriend’s voice was both familiar and incredibly soothing, and you couldn’t help the smile that broke over your face at the sight of him, clearly recently showered, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt.</p>
<p>	“You’re home early,” you told him crossing the room eagerly to wrap your arms around him, burying your face in his strong, warm chest.</p>
<p>	“Coach let us go early,” he explained accepting your embrace with ease and folding you into his arms.</p>
<p>	“Did you have a good practice?” you asked, slowly pulling away from him after taking a few minutes to just soak up his warmth and presence.</p>
<p>	“It was adequate,” he told you, which you assumed meant yes, his eyes fond as his large hands lingered gently on your hips, not letting you pull away entirely just yet.</p>
<p>	“I was just going to start dinner for us,” you informed him with a smile, “Just let me finish up a few things and I’ll get right to it.”</p>
<p>	“Is there anything I can do?” he asked gently.</p>
<p>	“No, no I’ve got this,” you assured him firmly. After all the two of you usually split chores fairly evenly, and he’d already done his, it wouldn’t be fair to ask him to do yours as well.</p>
<p>	However, when you went to check your hamper, all your clothes were gone, and a quick peek showed that there were loads of laundry in both the washer and the dryer, both running. The bathroom was also cleaner than you remembered it being that morning, and the dishwasher had been emptied, the dishes put away.</p>
<p>	Your heart melted as you realized your boyfriend had apparently taken it upon himself to do it for you, and when you returned to the kitchen and found him quietly pulling out some of the things you’d need to make dinner you couldn’t help yourself diving back into his arms.</p>
<p>	“Is everything all right?” he asked, clearly a little concerned.</p>
<p>	“It’s perfect,” you assured him affectionately, feeling like a weight had lifted you’re your shoulders, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>	“You’re welcome,” he told you pressing his cheek to your hair and cradling you close, making you sigh contentedly. You really did have the best boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He Makes Time For You</b>
</p>
<p>	Despite your feelings you’d managed to keep your perfect customer service smile pasted to your face throughout the party, nursing a glass of wine you hadn’t even bothered to touch, but held on to, to keep anyone from trying to get you another drink. It had been a rather horrid night, and you definitely didn’t want to be here, especially since, for the first time in a long time you’d had to come alone.</p>
<p>	Normally at these mandatory office parties you at least had your boyfriend with you. Ushijima, with his strong, calm presence and a stoicism and intimidating mien that managed to keep all but the most determined or familiar away from you, was a blessing at times like this. Unfortunately, he’d had a game, which while fairly close by was still over an hour away, and he wouldn’t be back until later that night.</p>
<p>	You honestly missed him dreadfully. Just his reassuring presence always helped to take the edge off your anxiety at times like these. Still he had his job, one that he truly loved with all his being and you’d never want to take him away from it, especially not for something as silly as an office party.</p>
<p>	Still you couldn’t help your grimace as one of your male coworkers, who’d been giving you the eye all night, and who regularly stood just a little too close, and lingered by your desk just a little too long slowly approached you. You braced yourself, fully ready to face the unpleasant conversation and hopefully send him on his way politely.</p>
<p>	However less than a few feet away from you his eyes suddenly darted to something behind you, and he quickly made a beeline around, clearly pretending he’d never been heading in your direction in the first place. You frowned in confusion, but were quickly jolted out of it, by the feeling of a large, warm hand on the small of your back.</p>
<p>	You turned, a frown on your face, ready to tell off whichever jerk dared put his hands on you, that you had a boyfriend and to leave you alone, only to find your boyfriend there looking down at you with a soft look on his face.</p>
<p>	“Wakatoshi?” you asked a little disbelieving, blinking several times to ensure he wasn’t an illusion of some kind, dreamt up by your wishes for his presence, but no he was still there, his hand warm and grounding, “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>	“I always come to your office parties,” he told you a slightly puzzled frown on his lips.</p>
<p>	“I know,” you assured him an amused smile tugging your lips, “But didn’t you have a game?”</p>
<p>	“It’s finished,” he affirmed, then added unnecessarily, “We won.”</p>
<p>	“I know,” you told him with an amused smile, “I watched what I could of the game before coming. You managed to finish before I had to leave. I sent you a text.”</p>
<p>	“I saw,” he assured you a fond smile tugging slightly at the corners of his mouth, his eyes soft, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>	“You’re welcome,” you told him a bit bemused, “But that still doesn’t explain how you’re here. The game was over an hour away.”</p>
<p>	“I left right after,” he explained casually.</p>
<p>	“Wakatoshi you didn’t have to,” you exclaimed startled, especially since you knew leaving right after meant he’d skipped the victory celebrations with his team and gotten a cab back instead of taking the team bus.</p>
<p>	“I wanted to,” he stated firmly, in a way that left no room for arguments, “I never miss your office parties.”</p>
<p>	The sentiment behind the words honestly made your heart melt. Ushijima wasn’t the best with expressing his feelings verbally, but at times like this, when he even cut his volleyball activities short you could almost palpably feel how much he loved you, to put you over his favorite activity, even if it was only a little bit, it honestly meant the world to you.</p>
<p>	“Thank you for being here,” you told him, figuring there really was no other response, at least none that would be appropriate in this setting, though you made a note to show him how much you appreciated it when you got home.</p>
<p>	“Of course,” he answered firmly, as if there had never been any doubt, as if there was nowhere in the world he’d rather be then right by your side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He Buys Little Things That Remind Him of You</b>
</p>
<p>	“Oh Ushiwaka whatcha lookin’ at?” Tendou asked curiously peering over his friend’s shoulder so he could see the display that the large former Ace of Shiratorizawa was studying so intently. His lips quirked in amusement as he saw what had captured the stoic man’s attention, a rather adorable display of plush toys</p>
<p>	“Are you expecting?” he asked eagerly.</p>
<p>	“I’m not expecting anything,” Ushijima told him a slight frown on his face, clearly perplexed by the question.</p>
<p>	“No, no, no I mean is your girlfriend expecting?” he tried again shifting eagerly from foot to foot.</p>
<p>	“No, she never expects anything,” his friend and former captain told him completely honestly, his face softening at the mere mention of his beloved who was back home in Japan while he and his team were in France for a game, “But these are very cute.”</p>
<p>	“They are,” Tendou agreed nodding sagely, he never would’ve expected the man to be so sentimental and to think such things about toys like that, but well, you learned something new everyday.</p>
<p>	“She is also very cute,” Ushiwaka murmured more to himself than to Tendou, before nodding firmly and making his way into the store, clearly intent on buying one for his girlfriend, leaving a dumbstruck Tendou behind wondering if he should stop him or not but in the end decided to let the man make his own mistakes.</p>
<p>	Several days later, back in Japan you opened another package from your boyfriend and stared at its contents, more than a little dumbfounded. These little gifts from Ushijima had been arriving nearly every day since he left, nothing too big or expensive, mostly small interesting things that he claimed in his daily chats ‘reminded him of you.’</p>
<p>	However staring at this latest gift you had to wonder if maybe he was trying to send you a message of some sort. After all was there any other reason to have sent you what was admittedly, a rather adorable plush baby toy, with a tag in the ear whose French you’d painstakingly translated into “congratulations it’s a boy!”</p>
<p>	It left you rather dumbfounded, however, luckily you didn’t need to ask more than why he’d bought it for you for him to explain, and you never had to tell him that he’d given you a baby toy of all things. However, the small gift did find its way into your daughter’s crib several years down the line, so it certainly never went to waste.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>up next we have</p>
<p>1) Miya Osamu</p>
<p>2) Miya Atsumu</p>
<p>3) Sakusa Kiyoomi</p>
<p>And after that it will depend both on my whims and if I get any requests. Feel free to send them my way, either here or over on my <a href="https://jayeray.tumblr.com/ask">Tumblr Ask Box</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Miya Osamu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As promised Miya Osamu!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>He Makes Time for You</b>
</p><p>	You waited patiently at your table, quietly sipping your drink as you waited for the store to close. It was date night, so you’d dressed up in one of your cutest outfits and while you could’ve waited patiently at home for Osamu to come get you you’d decided to surprise him at work instead. The way his whole face had lit up when he spotted you and the appreciative look in his eyes as he spotted what you were wearing made it more than worth it.</p><p>	You didn’t get to talk to him for long, the restaurant was too busy for that, only managing to exchange quick greetings, and affectionate brush of the hands before he was forced to move on to the next customer but it was more than enough to tide you over. After all in just a short while you’d be able to have him all to yourself, so it was more than enough.</p><p>	More than one patron had wondered why Onigiri Miya closed early on Tuesdays. It was a strange day for such a thing after all. Most people thought it was a restocking thing, or a cleaning day, only those closest to you knew it was because your boyfriend had decided early on when he’d started his business that no matter how busy he got he was always going to set aside one evening a week that he could devote wholly to you. Thus the shop closed at four o’clock on Tuesdays and anyone who wanted to have their Onigiri had to come early or miss out.</p><p>	He’d had more than a few complaints about it too, but he’d never cared about that at all, waving them off and telling anyone who complained that it was their own fault if they missed out. After all the store was open regular hours all the other days of the week, and even stayed open late on Fridays and Saturdays, so there was no point in whining about one day.</p><p>	Once you’d tried to suggest that it might be okay if he didn’t, that you would be okay with him putting his restaurant first, as you knew it was his dream job, but he’d been very quick to shut that down. He’d insisted that yes, the restaurant was his dream, but you were part of his dream too, and part of his future and having time with you, just for you was important to him. You hadn’t been able to argue with him after that, and just gratefully accepted what he’d offered your heart full to the bursting for the incredibly man who had somehow fallen in love with you.</p><p>	A few years in and most of the patrons were used to the Tuesday closures, and knew to come early, but there was still the occasional late comer, who refused to be budged, and it seemed tonight was one of those nights.</p><p>	He’d come in at four on the dot, pushing his way through the door and nearly knocking over the poor employee who’d been trying to shut and lock it, the open sign already flipped to closed, and hadn’t even apologized. Instead he’d marched right up to the counter and rattled off his order right into your boyfriend’s extremely unimpressed face.</p><p>	“We’re closed,” Osamu informed the clearly self-important business man in a bored drawl.</p><p>	“The door says you close at four!” the man blustered clearly angry.</p><p>	“And by my count it’s now exactly,” he paused for a minute to check the watch you’d given him for your last anniversary that he wore faithfully every day, “4:01 sir, which means we’re closed.”</p><p>	“Well that’s a ridiculous hour to close anyway,” he informed your boyfriend flushed but not backing down, “Not even dinner time! Besides I came all the way here, the least you can do is give me my meal. I’m a paying customer.”</p><p>	“We’re closed,” Osamu repeated slowly for the man as if he were a petulant toddler than needed things explained very slowly and in small words, his tone making you hide a smile behind your drink, “That means everythin’ is turned off, and we’re all packin’ up to leave. I couldn’t make yer order even if I wanted to.”</p><p>	“Well then what is she doing here huh?” the man demanded pointing an accusing finger in your direction, startling you enough you nearly spilled your drink, “I demand to be served too!”</p><p>	“She ain’t a customer,” your boyfriend informed the man, a clearly warning edge to his voice, “That’s my girlfriend, and she’s waitin’ there fer me ta be finished so if ya could please vacate the premises so we can get goin’ I’d appreciate it.”</p><p>	“How unprofessional,” the man scoffed derisively, “Having your girlfriend here. I demand to speak to your manager.”</p><p>	“Yer lookin’ at the manager,” Osamu countered with a bored sigh, “And he’s tellin’ you to please leave so we can close.”</p><p>	The man blustered a bit more, but in the end he did concede, stomping out of the door and shouting how he was going to be in contact with the owner, and would be leaving a very poor review, which made you frown turning to look at your boyfriend in concern, though as per usual with him he looked completely unruffled by the whole thing.</p><p>	“’Spose it’s a bit too late to tell him I’m the owner too huh?” he asked when he saw you looking at him, his mouth curling into a smile.</p><p>	“Is it really okay?” you asked hesitantly, “I could’ve waited a little longer for you to make his food. I wouldn’t have minded.”</p><p>	“Well I woulda minded,” he countered casually pulling his hat off and ruffling a hand through his dark hair, making it fall across his forehead rather appealingly, “Sides, even if I wanted too, everythin’s pretty much put away anyway. I wouldn’t have had the ingredients.”</p><p>	“But what if he does leave a bad review?” you asked with a frown, concerned for his business.</p><p>	“It’s just one review sweets,” he assured you, “An if he does I’ll be sure to respond to it, if it’ll make ya feel better and explain the situation, though I don’t think it’ll matter much.”</p><p>	“Alright,” you agreed, feeling a bit better at his reassurance, “If you’re sure.”</p><p>	“I’m sure,” he told you firmly, “Besides I wouldn’t have wanted to keep my favorite girl waitin’ any longer than she has ta be, just let me wipe everythin’ down, do one final check and get changed and we can get goin’ on our date.”</p><p>	“Let me help,” you told him, quickly finishing your drink and tossing the disposable cup away moving toward the counter to grab one of the rags he kept there to help wipe down the tables.</p><p>	“Ya don’t have ta sweets, me n the rest can handle it,” he told you grabbing hold of the other end of the rag to hold you in place.</p><p>	“I know,” you told him with a smile, giving a quick glance around the shop to ensure no one could see before leaning over the counter to give him a light peck on the lips and explaining, “But we’ll finish faster if I help, and the sooner we finish the sooner I get you all to myself.”</p><p>	“Alright,” he agreed a playful smile on his lips, and a soft look on his face that he only ever shared with you, “Have it your way then.”</p><p>	“I will,” you told him with a grin, before bouncing off to do as you’d said you would a cheerful spring in your step as you contemplated how very lucky you were to have your man who loved you enough to set aside the time for you even if it meant dealing with angry customers just to spend a little extra time with you.</p><p>
  <b>He Tugs at Your Ear</b>
</p><p>You stared out the window contemplatively watching the rain hit the glass. It was kind of a dreary day today and while you could sometimes enjoy the rain today it was making you feel a bit out of it. Frankly you had a lot to get done, but you couldn’t seem to drum up the motivation to do it.</p><p>You were so spaced out you didn’t even notice your boyfriend sliding a plate of food in front of you, and gently nudging your laptop away too distracted by watching the path the raindrops carved down the shop window. You probably would’ve continued with your daze, not even noticing the delicious smelling food just waiting to be consumed if not for the gentle tug at your ear.</p><p>The touch was a familiar one but even so you jerked slightly in surprise, your eyes turning to your boyfriend who had the lobe of your ear caught gently between his thumb and forefinger. It was a gesture he used a lot when he wanted to get your attention, a leftover remnant from his childhood with his twin, where Osamu would be forced to grab hold of him somehow to get him to shut up and pay attention.</p><p>Though you had to admit he was a lot sweeter with you than he was with Atsumu, probably because unlike his brother he had no particular desire to cause you pain when he was trying to catch your attention. He never twisted or yanked, just gently tugged on you, a disparity the blonde twin had noticed and liked to complain about loudly to anyone who would listen.</p><p>It was a rather sweet gesture honestly and an intimate touch you’d gotten used to after dating him for so long, even if it did still make you jump a bit from time to time, when he startled you, like he had just then.</p><p>“Looks like yer thinkin’ some pretty hefty thoughts there sweets,” he pointed out, his voice gentle with concern as he released your ear to gently cup your jaw running his thumb affectionately over your cheekbone, “Somethin’ botherin’ ya?”</p><p>“Nothing in particular,” you admitted with a wry smile, “Just feeling a little down I guess.”</p><p>“Well maybe this will cheer ya up,” he urged, nudging the plate of onigiri toward you, “Or at the very least fill yer belly.”</p><p>You couldn’t help the slight smile that crept over your face as you looked at the food he’d brought you. He’d shaped them into cute little pandas, no doubt especially for you and you didn’t doubt they were full of your favorite flavored fillings too. </p><p>Honestly you were pretty sure Osamu thought food was the answer for everything, and in some cases he was right, but this time just the gentle tug of his fingers on your ear had already lifted your mood a bit. The gesture more than enough to remind you just how much he cared about you.</p><p>
  <b>He Cooks for You</b>
</p><p>The sound of your alarm woke you from a deep sleep, and you groaned quietly to yourself. It was morning again, and you really didn’t want to get up, but you had to work, so you slowly forced yourself to sit up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes and heaving a tired sigh.</p><p>You couldn’t help the sad glance you cast at the other side of the bed, which was already empty, the sheets cold, the owner gone a long time ago, no doubt already hard at work at his store. These days you didn’t get to wake up with Osamu in your arms or him in yours very often the way you had when you were in college. Not when he had a store to run, food prep to do, and employees to supervise. </p><p>You understood even if it did suck somedays to not find him beside you when you woke. Especially the mornings when you woke up and would’ve given almost anything to hold and be held by him just for a little while. Still needs must, and you were sure if you asked he’d be more than happy to cuddle you all evening if you asked it of him. He was incredibly accommodating that way.</p><p>With a tired sigh you pulled yourself from the bed and got ready for the day, doing your morning ablutions, picking out the clothes you’d need to wear, and trudging to the kitchen. You yawned as you glanced blearily around the room only to have the whiteboard on the fridge catch your eye.</p><p>You and Osamu had agreed to get the thing so the two of you could let one another know if you ran out of things and start a grocery list, since your boyfriend got a little cranky sometimes when he didn’t have the ingredients he needed. However you also used it to pass notes to one another, and it seemed he’d left one for you.</p><p>His handwriting was fairly neat though judging from the way it was a little sloppier than usual he’d either been in a hurry or too tired to really concentrate on what he was doing when he wrote it. However, you couldn’t help the fond smile that touched your lips when you read it.</p><p>
  <em>Mornin’ Sweets,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>	Made yer favorite fer ya. It’s in the oven. Don’t forget to turn it off when ya take it out. Have a good day. Love ya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Samu</em>
</p><p>	Curious you turned to the oven, which was indeed on, though set at a very low temperature, just enough to keep the food inside warm without cooking it further. You followed his instruction and turned the oven off before pulling the foil covered plate out, peeling the wrap back to see what he’d left you.</p><p>	You weren’t able to stop the tender grin that spread across your face as you saw what he’d left you. He had actually made you your favorite breakfast, along with a couple side dishes he no doubt thought you’d like, including little sausages cut like octopi. It must’ve taken him forever, and no doubt forced him to wake up even earlier than he needed to be.</p><p>	Your lip trembled slightly your heart feeling so full it almost hurt, touched at the clear care and thought your boyfriend had put into this for you. You honestly couldn’t help tearing up slightly even as you smiled so wide your cheeks hurt. Eventually you managed to get your emotions under control and eat your breakfast feeling like you could almost taste how very much he loved you with each bite.</p><p>	Before you left for work you made sure to leave him a voicemail, knowing he wouldn’t see it until later, but wanting to express your appreciation all the same in the best way you could for the moment. </p><p>	It seemed he liked being able to hear your voice and your enjoyed your messages because it was the start of a new tradition. One where he cooked you breakfast every morning and you messaged him in some way in return to express your love and appreciation for your wonderful boyfriend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So change of plans! The next one will still be Atsumu. However the order is now...</p><p>1) Miya Atsumu</p><p>2) Akaashi Keiji</p><p>3) Sakusa Kiyoomi</p><p>If you have any requests for more characters to add to the series feel free to comment and leave a message here or over on my <a href="https://jayeray.tumblr.com/ask">Tumblr Ask Box</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Miya Atsumu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And the other twin!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>He Tugs/Ruffles Your Hair</b>
</p>
<p>	You jerked in surprise at the sudden tug on a lock of your hair, not hard enough to be painful, but enough to catch your attention, pulling your attention away from your laptop and your current project. You glanced up to see your boyfriend Miya Atsumu peering at you from across the table an amused smile on his face and a playful light in his eyes.</p>
<p>	“What’s got ya thinkin’ so hard there?” he asked teasingly, his cheek in his palm and elbow braced on the table as he watched you a fond light in his eyes, “Ya almost look like steam is about ta come outta yer ears.”</p>
<p>	“Just something I need to get done for work,” you admitted with a sigh, unable to help the slight frown on your face as your mind went over everything you’d need to get done, though you were abruptly pulled out of that as he gently tugged your hair again, diverting your attention back to him.</p>
<p>	“Looks like it’s stressin’ ya out,” he pointed out, twirling the strand he still held between his fingers. It was a habit of his to play with whatever he was holding in his hands, and your hair happened to be a frequent victim of this behavior. He didn’t seem to be able to resist, whenever he was in the vicinity he had to be touching your hair.</p>
<p>Osamu had once sarcastically told you it was because his brother had never quite gotten over pulling the pigtails of the girls he liked. It had made you laugh at the time, even as it provoked another fight between the twins about who was supposedly more mature. </p>
<p>Still you thought there might’ve actually been some truth in it, because you’d slowly realized he never actually did it to anyone but you. Playfully tugging it or messing with it, and laughing if you pouted or scolded him. Both of you knew you couldn’t stay mad at him for it, especially when he almost always follows it up with a loud smacking kiss to your forehead or cheek.</p>
<p>Admittedly he pulled Osamu’s hair too, but considering he was trying to yank it out by the roots you didn’t think that counted, though there had been some unfortunate painful incidents on your end as well. Luckily long practice meant he no longer had any accidents involving tugging or tangling it up into knots, and you no longer jolted when he did it and inadvertently yanked it painfully in the process.</p>
<p>Another gentle tug pulled you out of your thoughts, and refocused your attention on your boyfriend who was pouting slightly at you, though you knew if you pointed it out he’d deny it vehemently. He was a grown man after all and he definitely didn’t pout like a child.</p>
<p>“Yeah Tsumu?” you asked, unable to help the swell of affection as you looked at him.</p>
<p>“Ya were spacin’ out on me,” he informed you, clear concern in his eyes, “This thing a yers is really doin’ a number on ya.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah,” you admitted with a wry smile, “just a bit.”</p>
<p>	“Thought so,” he told you with a self-important nod, “Somethin’ had ta be weighin’ on ya fer ya to not notice this handsome face right in front of ya.”</p>
<p>	“Uh-huh sure,” you told him unable to keep the amusement from your voice despite the intended sarcasm of the words, something he clearly noted if the pleased spark in his eyes was any indication.</p>
<p>	“How long have ya been workin’ on it anyway?” he asked deftly changing the subject.</p>
<p>	“A few hours maybe?” you told him glancing hesitantly at your phone trying to remember when you’d started, “a while anyway.”</p>
<p>	“Then why don’t ya take a break fer a bit, come out an’ we can go bug Samu at his restaurant for a bit together huh?” he proposed with a devious grin.</p>
<p>	“You really should leave your brother alone,” you told him unable to help your amusement.</p>
<p>	“Nah, Samu’s used to it, besides as the older brother it’s my job to check in on him regularly,” he assured you faux piously, then wheedled, “Come on princess it’ll be fun.”</p>
<p>	“Fine,” you agreed with a sigh, “You’re right I could use a break.”</p>
<p>	“That’s the spirit!” he encouraged, bounding out of his seat and ruffling his hand through your hair before heading for the door, “Let’s get going then!”</p>
<p>	You heaved a sigh, a helpless smile on your lips as you stood, attempting to straighten your hair as you went. He really was too much sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He’s Always Touching You</b>
</p>
<p>	“Tsumu you’re making this kind of difficult you know,” you told your boyfriend unable to keep the amusement from your voice as you attempted to stir the vegetables in the frying pan to keep them from burning, a feat made rather difficult by the fact that Atsumu was wrapped around you from behind, his strong arms around your waist, his chest pressed to your back and his chin hooked over your shoulder.</p>
<p>	“It don’t seem to bother ya too much,” he informed you a slightly smug lilt to his tone as he nuzzled his face into the side of your neck affectionately, pressing a chaste kiss to the sensitive skin right behind your ear.</p>
<p>	“That’s because I’ve gotten used to it,” you told him dryly, which was true enough. Throughout your relationship Atsumu had always been pretty physical with you, an arm slung around your shoulders, or secured around your waist, his hand in yours, fingers twined together, a hand on your shoulder or thigh, it didn’t matter when or where he always found some way to be in physical contact with you whenever the two of you were in the same vicinity.</p>
<p>	It honestly was a little embarrassing at times, especially since he had absolutely no qualms about doing it in public. You’d gotten the stink eye more than once from some of the more conservative people around. Osamu and Suna had actually complained fairly frequently that he was being overbearing and annoying about it, but Atsumu had quickly shut them down by claiming they were just jealous anyway, which had earned him a tussle with his twin and a disdainful look from Suna.</p>
<p>	Still, your boyfriend was nothing if not stubborn, and he absolutely refused to stop unless you specifically told him to, and frankly you couldn’t bring yourself to do it, not when he’d looked so hurt the one time you’d shrugged him off after a particularly nasty look from an elderly woman had made you feel incredibly self-conscious. Between his feelings and the rest of the world’s delicate sensibilities, you’d chose to save his feelings every time, and had never shrugged him off again. Besides you liked having him close to you, it was comforting, and it made your heart flutter with happiness.</p>
<p>	“It’s not like yer discouragin’ me here,” he teased as he accepted the small bite of food you offered to him over your shoulder with the chopsticks you’d been using to stir humming in appreciation at the taste.</p>
<p>	You hummed in acknowledgment unable to keep the fond smile from your face. It was true enough. When it came to Atsumu you really couldn’t get enough.</p>
<p>	“Off for a second,” you urged gently, pulling your meal from the stove, and shutting things off, so you could go to the table, which your boyfriend had graciously set for the two of you before he’d come over and attached himself to your back like a limpet.</p>
<p>	He huffed and released you for all of the second it took for you to turn around before attaching to your back again, rubbing his face against yours affectionately in a way that reminded you of a cat, and made you giggle. You should’ve been annoyed that you were forced to waddle all the way to the table, with him clinging to you the whole way, but you honestly found it pretty cute. Despite what others, and especially Osamu, would say your boyfriend really did have his cute moments.</p>
<p>	“You’re going to have to let go if we’re going to sit down and eat,” you pointed out reasonably once you’d reached the table and set your burden down, though the words were contradictory to your actions as you wrapped your own arms over top the ones he had around your waist and leaned back into him, resting against him and enjoying his closeness.</p>
<p>	“What if I don’t wanna?” he asked teasingly, gently squeezing the arms wrapped around your waist, his chin resting on your head as he slowly rocked you back and forth in place.</p>
<p>	“Come on Tsumu we have to eat,” you urged with a laugh, “Especially after I made such a nice dinner for us. Can’t let it go to waste you know?”</p>
<p>	He agreed with a quiet grumble, and the two of you sat down to eat your dinner, though it didn’t stop him from tangling his legs together with yours under the table, making you smile once more about how cute he was.</p>
<p>
  <b>He Makes Time for You</b>
</p>
<p>	“Are you sure this is okay?” you asked your boyfriend, not for the first time, and definitely not for the last.</p>
<p>	“Course m’sure princess,” Atsumu told you gently tugging on a strand of your hair, his eyes soft and affectionate, surprisingly patient in the face of your concern.</p>
<p>	“But you have that big game coming up,” you worried peering up at him with anxious eyes, “And I know the team’s been having a lot of extra practices. I don’t want to get in the way.”</p>
<p>	“It’s our anniversary,” he pointed out, tucking the strand of hair he’d been pulling at behind your ear affectionately, “The team can manage without me fer just one evenin’ so I can take you out to dinner.”</p>
<p>	“But…!” you tried again.</p>
<p>	“Ah-ah,” he told you placing a firm finger over your lips to silence your protests, “We’re spendin’ the night together and that’s final. Besides we hardly need the practice, we’re gonna kick their asses again this year jus’ like we did last year so ya can stop yer fussin’ about it, otherwise I’m gonna think yer doubtin’ my capabilities.”</p>
<p>	You heaved a sigh in response, but decided to give in to him, just this once. He was right after all, it was just one evening, and if you thought about it, he really could probably use a break for a little bit, especially since you knew how very hard he worked. Still when you’d started dating him you’d vowed not to be like the others that had come before you and get in the way of his job. </p>
<p>You knew he loved volleyball, more than pretty much anything, and you admired that about him. His passion, his drive, and the way his face lit up whenever he walked out on to the court, they were all things you loved about him and you’d never want to change them about him. You’d long accepted that you’d have to share his heart with the sport he loved at the very least, and were honestly just grateful that he’d decided to give you equal space, especially considering just how very much he loved it.</p>
<p>“Alright,” you agreed at last. Honestly, you’d been more than willing to put off celebrating your anniversary until after this big game, but you couldn’t deny you found it extremely touching that he was so insistent about celebrating on the day, even more when you realized he’d clearly talked to his team about it in advance to make sure that he could, “If you’re sure.”</p>
<p>“M’sure,” he told you firmly, cupping your cheek in his palm, “We’re gonna go out tonight, have a nice dinner together at that restaurant you like, maybe have some wine, maybe do some dancin’ come home and do another kind of dancin’ and have a good time together to celebrate proper, because yer worth it alright? You and our relationship are worth the time to celebrate the right way, so wait for me okay? I’ll be home at four, and our reservation is at five, dress nice.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” you agreed, unable to keep the smile off your face at the way he described, what sounded to you like a rather wonderful evening, practically beaming at him, your smile so wide it was hurting your cheeks a bit.</p>
<p>“Good,” he told you with a firm nod, “See ya later then princess.”</p>
<p>He bent down, and you eagerly met him half way planting his ritual goodbye kiss on his lips before letting him walk out the door, his volleyball bag casually slung over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I love you,” you told him sincerely leaning against the doorframe as you watched him leave feeling giddy and completely and utterly infatuated.</p>
<p>“Love ya too princess,” he returned over his shoulder, giving you one last affectionate smile before leaving for the day.</p>
<p>When the door closed you couldn’t help letting out a slightly love-sick sigh that you knew he would’ve teased you mercilessly for if he’d heard it. Really all this time, and he still somehow managed to do things that made your heart flutter and your knees feel weak. It was honestly a little ridiculous, but you couldn’t help it. There just wasn’t anything better than being in love with Miya Atsumu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we've had a new request! Thus the next few chapters will be</p>
<p>1) Akaashi Keiji</p>
<p>2) Sakusa Kiyoomi</p>
<p>3) Kita Shinsuke</p>
<p>4) Tsukishima Kei</p>
<p>If you want someone who's not on this list, feel free to comment or ask me over on <a href="https://jayeray.tumblr.com/ask">my tumblr ask box!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Akaashi Keiji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the prettiest Fukurodani Setter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>He Plays with Your Fingers</b>
</p>
<p>	You smiled slightly at the familiar feeling of fingers gently intertwining with your own, running over your palm, tapping your fingertips, gently tugging, nudging, pushing and pulling. The sensation was a familiar one, and one you’d long gotten used to. It was even a comfort to you by now.</p>
<p>	As far as you knew Akaashi had always played with his fingers, twiddling them, taping them together rubbing at them. It was a habit, something he did without even thinking about it though it happened more frequently when he was paying close attention to something else, as he tried very hard to keep it under control. </p>
<p>	It was something you’d noticed your very first date together, a little mannerism that had let you know that despite how calm, cool, and collected he’d seemed on the outside that he’d been just as nervous as you’d been. It had helped steady your own nerves and your first date, a coffee date in a quaint little bookstore café, had been an incredible success. After that you hadn’t thought on his little habit much, not until the two of you had started to hold hands more frequently both in public and in private.</p>
<p>	As reserved as he could sometimes be, it turned out your boyfriend was incredibly tactile, and one of the things he loved to do most was cuddle up with you on the couch, your back to his chest and his hands over yours, holding them. </p>
<p>	The first time he’d started playing with your fingers had been rather badly timed. The two of you had been on a couch watching a movie, which would’ve been fine if it hadn’t been a horror movie. The feeling of his fingers absently dancing over yours had nearly made you jump right out of your skin, something your poor boyfriend had been incredibly apologetic about it.</p>
<p>	He’d promised you then and there he’d never do it again, but it had left you intrigued. Besides you didn’t think you would’ve minded if you’d known it was coming. You’d started to pay more attention to his little habit again, curiously reaching for his hands and twining your fingers with his. </p>
<p>	Sure enough if you left them long enough the moment he was deeply distracted by something he’d start playing with them, absently tracing your fingers with his own. It was honestly kind of cute, and so when he’d tried to apologize for it again, when he finally noticed he was doing it, you’d made sure to tell him that you didn’t mind at all. </p>
<p>You really liked holding hands with him after all, and watching the way he played with your fingers was strangely mesmerizing. He had beautiful hands, long fingered and elegant, a pianist’s hands. He’d eventually acquiesced, and had stopped being bothered about it. You’d also grown pretty used to it, and when you weren’t home or specifically looking for it you barely noticed.</p>
<p>Which was how you’d eventually come to be called out by Bokuto of all people in public about the way Akaashi always seemed to be playing with your hands. It had been at a Fukurodani volleyball team reunion, which meant a lot of his friends who knew about his habit of playing with his own hands, had been there.</p>
<p>While Kaori and Yukie had cooed over how cute it was Bokuto had gotten curious about it, and so the strange game of trying to get Akaashi to play with someone else’s hands had started. You’d watched your long-suffering boyfriend with sympathetic eyes as one after the other they all tried and none succeeded. </p>
<p>When Konoha had claimed it was because your boyfriend was purposefully not doing it because he was aware they wanted him to it was decided that the game would continue. Much to your boyfriend’s dismay. Honestly, you’d thought they’d forget about it, but they didn’t and so almost every meet-up you had with them after that someone tried to hold his hand, with Bokuto in particular being incredibly determined.</p>
<p>However, try as they might, even after getting you to divulge your own strategy of how Akaashi had started playing with your fingers, none of them had managed to replicate your success. He always noticed, couldn’t be distracted, and never reached for anyone but you.</p>
<p>Just a few minutes earlier Bokuto had even tried switching his hand out for yours last second, but he’d noticed immediately and given the former Ace a particularly scathing look. The man was still complaining about it even now alternating between teasing Akaashi about your relationship and moping that he’d been thwarted. Apparently not noticing that your boyfriend’s hand had sought out yours once again, like a magnet seeking its other half, as his fingers danced between your own.</p>
<p>
  <b>He Does Little Things for You to Make Your Life Easier</b>
</p>
<p>	“I’m home,” you called into the apartment you shared with your boyfriend, back from a hard day’s work all you really wanted to do was kick off your shoes and collapse on the couch, maybe see if you could convince Akaashi to join you. The two of you had been reading a really good book together in the evenings lately, taking turns reading aloud to one another, and it was his turn tonight.</p>
<p>	Honestly the idea of curling up with a blanket and a nice hot drink, laying on his chest with his arms around you and his soothing voice rumbling in your ear as he read to you sounded like absolute heaven. Unfortunately, it was a heaven that was going to have to wait for a while as you had something to do first.</p>
<p>	With quiet dread you turned to the garbage can, which you knew from a passing glance this morning was full to the brim. The minute the two of you had moved in together in order to preserve the peace, and Akaashi’s sanity you’d created a chore list that you’d both agreed on. It had been fair and eminently reasonable and the both of you stuck to it as closely as you could.</p>
<p>	One of your chores was to take the garbage out, which had been perfectly fine with you, but that had been at your old apartment. There you’d lived on the ground floor and while the dumpster for the building was a short walk from the doors it wasn’t unreasonable. However, you’d recently upgraded into something much nicer than your previous accommodations, which was great except for this one chore.</p>
<p>	It probably shouldn’t have been a big deal, except you’d suddenly found yourself living on the fifth floor of a building that had no elevator, which meant carrying your heavy garbage down four flights of stairs. Which would’ve been bad enough on its own, but the dumpster was also on the complete opposite end of the building, the walk long and rather difficult especially as the apartment rules explicitly stated that you weren’t allowed to cut through the building with your trash.</p>
<p>	So far you’d been managing by taking the garbage when it was only half full making things a bit easier, but you’d gotten a little caught up in things this week and had completely forgotten until you’d caught sight of the nearly full bin that morning. </p>
<p>You probably could’ve asked Akaashi, and he no doubt would’ve helped, honestly you were making a bit of a mountain out of a molehill. However, you’d never shirked on your chores before, the only times you’d ever left them unfinished when you were sick or out of town, and you took some pride in that, which meant you needed to just suck it up and deal with it.</p>
<p>You managed to psych yourself up so much for your unpleasant task that when you peaked into the bin only to find it empty, a fresh new bag already in place you were left gaping for a few seconds.</p>
<p>“Welcome home,” a familiar voice called, pulling you from your thoughts.</p>
<p>“Keiji did you take the garbage out?” you asked your boyfriend, the words coming out slightly more accusatory than you meant them, though judging from the amused tilt to his lips he wasn’t the least bit offended.</p>
<p>“I did,” he acknowledged coming over to gently tug you away from the garbage bin and into his arms.</p>
<p>“But that’s my chore,” you told him baffled by the sudden break in routine as you peered up at him.</p>
<p>“I thought it might be time for us to renegotiate the chores list,” he told you pressing an affectionate kiss to your temple, “Especially since this one has become such a struggle for you as of late.”</p>
<p>A part of you wanted to protest, that you were fine, and could handle it, but you were well aware he’d see right through you. Akaashi had always been good at reading people, seeing exactly what their struggles were and then taking appropriate action to fix it and you were no exception. When he’d noticed you had trouble reaching things in the kitchen cabinets, he’d rearranged the things you needed the most on to the lower shelves and bought a discrete stepstool. When he saw your books wouldn’t fit on the shelf the way you wanted them to he built you a new one. When he noticed you never seemed to be able to find your keys he installed a hook for you to put them on and gave you an adorable bright keychain to help you spot them easily.</p>
<p>Little nearly unnoticeable things that he never failed to notice, that he never hesitated to try to fix for you, because according to him he adored you and wanted to make things easier for you if he could.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” you asked hesitantly, still a little uncertain about giving up what you felt was your responsibility.</p>
<p>“I’m sure,” he assured you with an affectionate smile, “We’ll trade something okay? I won’t just take over.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” you agreed, feeling that was a more than acceptable compromise, “We can do that.”</p>
<p>“Good,” he affirmed his eyes bright with adoration and amusement, “We’ll negotiate over the take out I ordered for dinner. In the meantime, how do you feel about laying on the couch with me for a bit and reading some more of our book.”</p>
<p>“You’re prefect,” you breathed, happily slipping out of your shoes and accepting the hand he held out to you.</p>
<p>“Not perfect,” he countered the playful argument one you’d had hundreds of times, “Just in love with you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” you assured him completing the words that were almost ritual by now despite meaning them with the whole of your heart every single time. Well aware that you’d gotten very lucky to have a boyfriend like Akaashi Keiji, who may not be perfect, but who was almost certainly perfect for you.</p>
<p>
  <b>He Writes to You</b>
</p>
<p>	You were well aware that while Akaashi definitely loved you, there was one thing that he loved just as much if not more, and that was words. Your boyfriend adored words, writing them, reading them, learning them, he loved them, which was why you hadn’t been surprised at all when he’d decided to be an editor. </p>
<p>He even had a small word of the day calendar that he bought for himself every year that sat pride of place on his desk at work. You’d teased him more than once that he was as obsessed with words as Bokuto was obsessed with volleyball, which he’d accepted with a small amused smile and good grace.</p>
<p>	The only small downside to this love of his was that he tended to think before he spoke, or more accurately he tended to overthink before he spoke, well aware of the harm words could do. He was always careful, almost reserved, and polite. It sometimes made him come off cold despite his best efforts. It was only around the people he trusted most, the volleyball team, a few of his family members and you that he let his guard down a bit and let the words flow freely.</p>
<p>	At the beginning of your relationship it had made things a bit hard. Akaashi had wanted to communicate with you, but had struggled in the moment to say the exact right words, always wanting whatever he said to you to be perfect. Writing to you had actually been his idea. </p>
<p>It had been your first ever fight, back before he’d been comfortable enough to say what he felt and not worry about saying the exact right thing where you’d tried to explain that it hurt that he didn’t seem to want to communicate with you. You’d tried desperately not to be jealous, but you hadn’t been able to help yourself when you saw how at ease he’d been with some of his high school friends. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, he’d been just as uncommunicative in that fight as he’d been during the rest of your relationship, which had led to you leaving him behind and seriously considering a break-up. Luckily Akaashi had managed to hit on an idea, and had sat down and poured his heart out on to a piece of paper.</p>
<p>He’d told you how very much he cared for you. How he desperately wanted things between you to work, but didn’t know how to always say the right thing to you to convey how he felt. He told you, you made him tongue tied and that whenever you were near you made his heart race.</p>
<p>Words of love and affection and care had poured from his hands and when he’d shakily delivered it to you, asking you to please read it before breaking up with him. You’d done so and cried, reading that letter you’d felt you could understand what he was feeling for the very first time. It had honestly saved your relationship.</p>
<p>From then on your boyfriend had used writing to help him cross the lines of communication to convey exactly what he wanted to say to you without worry about finding the exact right words in the heat of the moment. Even when the initial awkwardness of the beginning of your relationship passed and he communicated out loud more freely he continued to write, claiming he liked to do it for you, because it meant you got to see how he truly felt about you.</p>
<p>You’d bought a special box, one you kept safe, that you put all his writing in. It was nearly filled to the brim, with words, proof of his love to you, scribbled on napkins, jotted on sticky notes, filled pages with elegant calligraphy. It was all there, and every time you needed a reminder of how very much he cared, if you had a bad day, or just needed something to make you smile you pulled out the box, and read them.</p>
<p>It was hard to feel ugly when Akaashi wrote odes to the way the light reflected in your eyes, and the warmth of your smile. It was hard to feel down when he wrote poems about how much your mere existence brought joy to his world, and it was hard to feel insecure when he wrote verses about how he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with you by his side.</p>
<p>“What are you looking at?”</p>
<p>The sound of his voice pulled you from your thoughts, and distracted you from your task, and you turned and smiled at him, showing him the box in your hands.</p>
<p>“You kept all of those?” he asked clear surprise in his voice though you could tell from the soft look in his blue green eyes that he was touched.</p>
<p>“Of course, I did,” you told him with a tender smile, “You wrote them to me.”</p>
<p>He didn’t seem to have anything to say to that, but the gentle kiss he pressed to your temple spoke volumes. </p>
<p>“I think I want to carry this myself,” you noted taking one last look around the room and the boxes that had all your belongings packed away ready and waiting for the movers.</p>
<p>“That’s fine, we should have more than enough room,” he assured you sliding his hand into yours, twining your fingers together, “But we should probably get going if we want to beat the rest over to our new place. It probably wouldn’t be wise to leave Bokuto to his own devices there for long.”</p>
<p>You huffed a laugh acknowledging that he was probably right, and let him pull you from the bed, where you’d sat down when you’d gotten distracted by his letters, more than ready to move forward with him into the next chapter of your life together, though not before taking one last look into the box, your eyes trailing fondly over the latest addition to his words of love, and reflecting on the absolute joy they’d brought you.</p>
<p>
  <em>Will You Marry Me?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright so we've had a couple more requests yay! So the order now is...</p>
<p>1) Sakusa Kiyoomi</p>
<p>2) Kita Shinsuke</p>
<p>3) Tsukishima Kei</p>
<p>4) Oikawa Tooru</p>
<p>5) Iwaizumi Hajime</p>
<p>6) Suna Rintarou</p>
<p>Don't see your man on the list? Feel free to request either here or over on <a href="https://jayeray.tumblr.com/ask">my Tumbr ask box!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sakusa Kiyoomi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Our adorable little germaphobe! 😊💖</p>
<p>However for this chapter do be aware!</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Warnings: mentions of phobia and panic attacks, barely hinted NSFW</em>
  </b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>He Takes the Hardest Chores</b>
</p>
<p>	You and Sakusa stared in muted horror at the mess that had once been your immaculate kitchen. The whole thing had started that morning when you’d noticed water leaking from under your sink as you were getting ready to go to work. Sakusa had already left for practice, so you’d been forced to stay behind and call into work late as you tried to get ahold of your apartment management and maintenance people. </p>
<p>	You’d managed to get a large bucket under it, and had been assured by management that it would be taken care of. Thus, you’d left for work, though not before leaving a message for your germophobic boyfriend who would definitely need to know, that not only had a pipe under the sink leaked, but that you’d had to let someone into the apartment so they could fix it.</p>
<p>	Naturally he hated whenever anyone he didn’t know intruded on his space, it made him incredibly antsy and anxious, which in turn made him act incredibly grumpy, not that you could blame him. You understood his fear was just that, a fear, and you did your best to understand and accommodate, the same way he did his best to never lash out at you and work through his fear.</p>
<p>	Thus, you’d known without having to say that you’d probably have to do a deep clean of your apartment when you got home from work and he got home from practice, in order for him to feel safe again. You were more than prepared for it, and had even stopped at the store to pick up a couple refills for cleaning supplies you thought you might’ve been running low on in his favorite brands.</p>
<p>	The small detour had meant you arrived home at the same time he did, and though he didn’t look happy at all, he had brightened a bit and even given you a masked kiss to the cheek in greeting when he saw you carrying your supplies. However, you were fairly sure that little bit of good mood had plummeted the minute the two of you had laid eyes on the kitchen.</p>
<p>	Management had called you while you were at work to assure you everything was fixed, but had warned you that it wasn’t their job to clean up the mess. You’d acknowledged that, it was actually written into your contract with the apartment complex and had been one of the terms your boyfriend had been incredibly insistent about as he wanted absolutely no one in your apartment cleaning without permission.</p>
<p>	However, you couldn’t help the swell of indignation in your chest as you stared at the brackish puddles of water, and clear muddy shoe prints all over the nice hardwood, along with the standing buckets of water, your nice kitchen rugs clearly left to soak in the disgusting mire on your floor. Yes, you’d agreed to do the clean-up, but at the very least they could’ve told you how bad it was, and whoever the repair person had been, could’ve cleaned up after themselves, which they obviously hadn’t if the black handprints on your sink and some of your cupboards meant anything. That wasn’t even touching on the smell, which wreaked of rotten things.</p>
<p>	If you’d known about this you would’ve left work early to come home to try to clean things up, that or you never would’ve left in the first place in order to keep an eye on things. As it was, it was very clear to you that several things were ruined and would have to be thrown out, and the whole place aired out.</p>
<p>	A quick glance at your boyfriend showed that he’d gone very white behind his mask, his eyes fixated on the mess, his breathing a little shallow, in a way that made you worry he was about to start hyperventilating.</p>
<p>	“Kiyoomi?” you prompted gently, wondering if you needed to gently guide him away, get him out of the apartment before the whole thing got to be too much and he had a panic attack.</p>
<p>	His dark eyes immediately snapped over to you, and he let out a long slow breath, clearly trying to gather himself. You remained quiet, and let him do what he needed to do, knowing better than to touch him in moments like these, as that only made it worse, but also keeping your eyes on his, as he’d told you before that doing that helped keep him grounded.</p>
<p>	“Do you need to leave Kiyoomi?” you asked him gently, “You can step out for an hour, go pick up dinner or something and I can get started? It will be better when you get back I promise.”</p>
<p>	“No,” he snapped immediately, the tone harsh and vicious enough to make you flinch, your eyes widening a bit in surprise.</p>
<p>	“You go get dinner, and I’ll clean this… this… catastrophe,” he ordered a clear grimace of distaste on his face despite the mask he was still wearing, his dark eyes a little wild, clearly unsettled.</p>
<p>	“That’s alright Kiyoomi,” you assured him, still gentle, “I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>	“I mind,” he informed you, taking several deep breaths and clearly trying to keep himself calm, “I don’t want you to get dirty. You shouldn’t have to touch this disgusting filth.”</p>
<p>	Your heart immediately softened despite the clear disgust in his voice. Most people didn’t realize, but Sakusa was actually fairly protective of the people he cared for. It apparently even extended far enough to the point where despite how afraid and disgusted he was he would rather deal with it himself, rather than have you, who he saw as infinitely precious, deal with it.</p>
<p>	“You shouldn’t have to deal with it either, Kiyoomi,” you told him, unable to keep the affection from your tone for your boyfriend, who was sweet in his own way, “We’ll do it together alright? And after that we can throw our clothes in the laundry and take a nice clean shower.”</p>
<p>	He looked at you, intently for several seconds, clearly wanting to protest, but in the end his shoulders slumped, clearly both relieved and resigned, and the two of you set to work. However, you quickly noticed that despite working together it was very clear he was taking the hardest, grossest parts of your task.</p>
<p>	You only tried to protest once, but he refused to listen, giving you a very pointed look that spoke volumes about how very much he didn’t want you to have to touch what he was doing before going back to work. It took the two of you a good couple hours to get everything cleaned to the level that he found acceptable, and by the end both of you were tired, hungry and dirty.</p>
<p>	However, as you stepped into the shower, you couldn’t bring yourself to complain or feel unhappy about it, not when he’d clearly gone out of his way to make things easier for you, when he’d tried so very hard to protect you despite his own fears. Instead you felt warm, and incredibly loved, and resolved to use this time before dinner to ensure he felt the same.</p>
<p>
  <b>He Fusses Over You</b>
</p>
<p>	“Here,” your boyfriend told you, handing you a small pack of hand sanitizer, clearly never opened, travel sized and ready to go.</p>
<p>	“Thanks, Kiyoomi,” you told him with a small amused smile, tucking it into your purse, along with the three other small bottles he’d handed you within the last couple hours.</p>
<p>	“Don’t forget you have to use it before and after security,” he told you, his dark brows furrowed with worry, a small crease appearing between the two moles on his forehead as he watched you with concerned dark eyes.</p>
<p>	“I will,” you assured him, reaching out carefully, and touching your gloved hands to his. He immediately accepted the touch, twining your fingers together, and squeezing, clearly incredibly anxious.</p>
<p>	You knew he absolutely hated when you had to travel, and it was even worse when you had to travel without him. Usually you’d be going with him and the team, but this time work meant you had to leave before he could, the tournament not finished until tomorrow, which meant going on your own. You honestly thought sometimes that he might even hate the fact that you had to travel even more than the fact that he had to travel, especially if you had to take shared transit.</p>
<p>	Planes in particular were something he hated with a passion, referring to them as ‘flying petri dishes’ and ‘cesspits of bacteria and disease’ and you on a plane was one of his worst nightmares for that exact reason. It meant he went out of his way to ensure you had everything you might need to keep yourself safe, and always bought you two first class tickets even when he wasn’t travelling with you, so you could have your row of seats all to yourself without fear of contamination.</p>
<p>	“You have your extra masks?” he fretted quietly, “And your wipes?”</p>
<p>	“I do,” you assured him tenderly, hoping to ease his fears even as your heart melted at how very much he cared and wanted to keep you safe, “And I have extra pairs of gloves, and tissues too.”</p>
<p>	“I’ll make sure I decontaminate right away when I get home, and I’ll call you to let you know I’ve gotten there safe alright?” you assured him as the attendant called for boarding.</p>
<p>	“Okay,” he told you, releasing a breath that was a bit shaky, as he searched your eyes, “Be safe okay?”</p>
<p>	“I will,” you assured him tenderly, a little surprised but not protesting as he gently pressed his forehead to yours, an affectionate gesture the two of you had developed in place of kissing or hugs since he almost always wore a mask in public and didn’t feel comfortable with too much pda.</p>
<p>	“I love you,” you told him quietly, “Have a good last game, and I’ll be waiting when you come home.”</p>
<p>	“I love you too,” he answered just as quietly, reluctantly letting go of your hands and pulling back, letting you join the queue of people lining up to board.</p>
<p>	You gave him one last smile over your shoulder before boarding the plane, taking your seat at the very front and as far from others as you could get. Sitting down with your purse in your lap, you dug through hoping to find your phone to let him know you were seated. You sent him one last I love you text, unable to keep the smile off your lips as you realized he’d somehow managed to sneak one more bottle of hand sanitizer into your purse when you weren’t looking, and unable to feel anything but completely and utterly loved.</p>
<p>
  <b>He Touches You</b>
</p>
<p>	You’d known from the beginning that Sakusa was a complete and utter germaphobe, and that a relationship with him wasn’t going to be easy, especially since the thought of touching people skin on skin was something that truly frightened him. A lot of people made jokes about his fear, which always made you frown in disapproval, mostly because while it may seem ridiculous and stupid to them, it was very real to him.</p>
<p>	Most people held hands easily after their first date, might even expect to be kissed or hugged, an arm around the waist or shoulders, a gentle hand on their face or arm. That wasn’t you, and with Sakusa you were well aware it would never be you.</p>
<p>	It took over a month for Sakusa to feel comfortable holding your hand, and that was only if you were both wearing gloves, and only if you let him know ahead of time that you’d like to do so. Touching him in any way required forethought and clear consent in order to ensure his comfort, and to keep him from panicking.</p>
<p>	It was hard, incredibly so, and you inevitably messed up a couple of times, but he always forgave you even when your touch was enough to make him panic or tremble. The same way you always forgave him for hastily dashing to the nearest sink to wash himself clean or pulling out a bottle of hand sanitizer to clean himself off.</p>
<p>	However, it was worth it, he was worth it, because you knew how very hard he was working on it, that he didn’t actually think you as a person were disgusting, just the germs you might accidentally carry on your skin, and that he really did want to touch you. He loved you and desperately wanted to give you the things he knew you wanted, so he worked on it, day by day and bit by bit he fought his fears for you.</p>
<p>	The day he’d managed to reach for your hand first, with no glove in sight, the skin of his palm against yours and his fingers carefully twining into your grip, you’d nearly cried. You knew how much he’d worked for it, and how much he must love you to manage it, and in turn the gesture had felt incredibly intimate.</p>
<p>	Yes, most normal couples would brush it off as something silly, or meaningless, but to the two of you, it meant everything. You knew there would be people who would scoff at your relationship, which moved slower than a snail’s pace, but for the two of you, every step forward was a battle won, every brush of skin on skin without flinching was a triumph and a blatant display of how very much Sakusa loved you.</p>
<p>	And you treasured each and every moment of it. After all, who else could say that their boyfriend battled their worst fears just to be with them? Who else had a boyfriend who loved them so much they were willing to do whatever it took to give them what they wanted?</p>
<p>	What you had with Sakusa was incredibly intimate and precious, and you didn’t care what anyone else said. It wasn’t your fault they took each and every touch for granted, but looking into his dark eyes, as he gently traced your lips with a bare elegant finger an expression of wonder and deep affection on his face, you promised yourself that you never would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so glad people seem to like these! Just so you're aware the order of the next few chapters will be... </p>
<p>1) Kita Shinsuke</p>
<p>2) Tsukishima Kei</p>
<p>3) Oikawa Tooru</p>
<p>4) Iwaizumi Hajime</p>
<p>5) Suna Rintarou</p>
<p>6) Kageyama Tobio</p>
<p>Don't see your man on the list? Feel free to ask me here, or send an ask over into my <a href="https://jayeray.tumblr.com/ask">Tumblr Ask Box!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kita Shinsuke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Our most requested love! Kita! I hope I did him justice! 🥺🥺🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>He Writes You Notes</b>
</p><p>	You woke for the day as usual to an empty bed, a fact that you were well used to at this point in your life. It was an inevitable piece of having a farmer for a boyfriend. Kita was always up before the dawn and usually gone before you could bring yourself to wake. It wasn’t something you were particularly bitter about, just a fact of life. It also helped that you knew asleep or awake Kita always pressed a kiss to your forehead and whispered goodbye before he left. </p><p>He’d actually woken you a bit earlier doing just that, before tucking you back in and telling you to sleep for a little while longer. It was an order you’d been all too happy to obey, claiming another hour and a half of sleep before your alarm woke you to let you know you had to get ready for your day.</p><p>You stumbled through your morning ablutions and into the kitchen, where breakfast was waiting for you, kept warm in the microwave as always. The two of you traded off meals, Kita made breakfasts, you made dinners and you alternated lunches, a routine you both enjoyed. </p><p>Carefully eating the home cooked meal you also read the small message he’d left you on the little journal the two of you kept on the table in order to communicate with each other throughout the day. Kita wasn’t a big texter, and actually preferred more traditional methods of communication, which was why you’d started this little tradition. He’d write to you in the mornings before he left for the fields, or wherever else he needed to be for the day, and you’d write back before you left for work. He’d see it when he stopped back at home for lunch and would respond, which you’d see when you got home from work.</p><p>It was a nice way to communicate things with one another even if you didn’t get to see each other as often as either of you would’ve preferred. He’d clearly remembered that you had a big presentation at work that day, because he’d written in his usual, beautiful penmanship…</p><p>Hello Bright Eyes,</p><p>	I know today is a big day for you at work. I hope you got enough rest, be sure to drink lots of water throughout the day, and don’t skip your lunch. I will keep my phone on if you need me today, and I think we can order from your favorite take out place for dinner. We haven’t eaten out for a while, so it will be a nice break for you.</p><p>	Remember you worked hard for this. I know you put a lot of effort in, so don’t worry. You will be great today just as you are every day. I love you.</p><p>-Shinsuke</p><p>Your lips curled in a smile at the words, and the fact that no matter what else he said in the note he always closed it by reminding you that he loved you. It never failed to make your heart flutter. Feeling bolstered, you went to the fridge and pulled out the bento Shinsuke had packed for you, as it had been his turn to make lunches, along with the water bottle that had a bright pink sticky note on it and Shinsuke’s handwriting with a reminder that read Bright Eyes don’t forget this!</p><p>You took them with a smile and headed out, feeling more than ready to face the day. The morning passed by in a blur and you did your best to keep calm. Following your boyfriend’s advice and drinking your water, along with reminding yourself that you’d worked hard for this, and could absolutely do it.</p><p>Your presentation was right after lunch, and gave you just enough time to eat beforehand. Pulling out your bento your heart melted as you unwrapped the cloth to find another note tapped to the top of the box that simply read, You’ve got this. I love you. -Shinsuke</p><p>You read the words over and over as you ate the wonderful lunch he’d prepared, which contained all of your favorites, running your fingers over the text every once in a while, to remind yourself that even if you didn’t believe in yourself he believed in you, and that was more than enough. Needless to say, you aced that presentation. How could you not when Kita Shinsuke loved and believed in you and went out of his way to show it?</p><p>
  <b>He Pays Close Attention to You</b>
</p><p>	You liked to think you knew your body fairly well, it was yours after all, but sometimes it almost seemed like Kita knew it better than you. Your boyfriend paid exceptionally close attention to you, and was incredibly meticulous in his care because he wanted your relationship to flourish. He was a firm believer in the adage you only get out what you put in, and was determined to do put the effort into your relationship that it deserved.</p><p>	All of this meant that Kita always knew before you did when your period was coming on. He knew all the signs and symptoms, and even if you were irregular he could always predict it coming at least twenty-four hours beforehand, which meant he was always well prepared. Being a man he didn’t know all that much about what it was like to have a menstrual cycle, but he was well aware thanks to his granny and younger sister that it could be both intensely painful and incredibly uncomfortable. Therefore, as your boyfriend he went out of his way to ensure your comfort as best he could.</p><p>	In the time leading up to your time of the month he put together care packages that included things like heating pads, fuzzy blankets, bath bombs, your favorite snacks and treats, water bottles, pain killers, and one of his sweaters that he knew you liked to wear. He ensured you had everything you could need or want all tucked into a cute little basket he reused every month just for you. </p><p>	You’d told him over and over again that there was no need to spoil you so much, especially since it was a monthly occurrence for the most part, but he was very insistant on wanting to see to your comfort.</p><p>	Your time of the month wasn’t the only time he seemed to know your body better than you did. He also seemed to be able to predict when you were getting ill. He claimed it was because he’d had a lot of practice watching out for that kind of thing with his younger siblings and the team he’d captained at Inarizaki, though he also insisted you were a much better patient than the Miya twins had been. It was almost precognitive the way he always seemed to be prepared for it, and got you things like cough drops, and emergen-c in the days leading up to your illness to hopefully ensure it wasn’t as bad as it could be.</p><p>	Atsumu had once called his ability to predict such things utterly creepy, but you found it comforting, and more than a bit flattering, even if it did lead to a bit of trouble on nights like these when you were pushing yourself even though you knew you probably shouldn’t.</p><p>	“That’s enough,” he ordered gently laying a hand on your shoulder, “it’s time for bed bright eyes.”</p><p>	“I’m almost finished Shinsuke,” you told him with a deep sigh rolling your neck on your shoulders and trying not to wince at how sore it was. You’d been at your desk for hours writing up a paper that you fully intended to have done before work tomorrow, and your body felt incredibly stiff.</p><p>	“Yer too tired,” he countered, setting his other hand on your shoulder and digging his thumbs into the muscle, massaging the knots in your sore neck and making you groan quietly in appreciation, “Ya can’t be productive while yer exhausted, come to bed, and get some sleep.”</p><p>	“I need to finish this before work tomorrow,” you protested half-heartedly, well aware that arguing with Kita was nearly always a pointless endeavor as he seemed to have a logical and reasonable counter for anything you said.</p><p>	“Then I’ll wake ya in the morning after you’ve gotten some sleep,” he told you, just as reasonable as you’d expected he would be, gentle hands continuing to help ease the stiffness in your neck “Ya were up far too early this mornin’, an both yer body and mind are exhausted, sittin’ here starin’ at the screen won’t do ya any good. I’ve been watchin’ ya bright eyes, ya haven’t typed a word fer more than half an hour, so come to bed, restin up will be much more productive in the long run than this.”</p><p>	You hesitated glancing at the screen, for several long moments, unable to fight the yawn that forced its way out of your mouth and the feeling of distaste at the idea of continuing. He was right as usual you were absolutely done in.</p><p>	“You promise you’ll wake me?” you asked caving to him as usual, unable to hold your ground against his clear concern and unwavering logic.</p><p>	“I will,” he promised sincerely.</p><p>	You heaved a long sigh, but eventually stood up from the desk, stretching out and glancing at your boyfriend who was watching you with fond eyes.</p><p>	You leaned forward and he met you halfway anticipating your needs as always pressing a sweet, fond kiss to your mouth, before gently ushering you away to get ready for bed the tender affectionate look never leaving his face as he watched over you, making you feel incredibly loved, and protected.</p><p>
  <b>He Holds on to You in Public</b>
</p><p>	Your boyfriend had never been a big fan of public displays of affection. Kita was the tiniest bit old fashioned that way, and liked to keep anything he viewed as intimate at home. That didn’t mean of course that he would deny you or push you away if you initiated something, it just meant that he was a little uncomfortable and never initiated anything himself. As a good girlfriend you tried to respect his feelings well aware that Japanese culture looked down on PDA as a whole especially the older generation.</p><p>	The one exception to that rule was holding on to you, usually in the form of holding your hand or linking his arm through yours. He’d explained once that he found the gesture eminently practical, because it meant you’d never lose one another, and it let people know you were together. It was, just as Kita was, entirely sound and logical. However, you knew it meant just a little bit more than that.</p><p>	After all it hadn’t started that way. In fact, when you’d first started dating he’d barely touched you at all, and his former team mates and some of your own friends had questioned whether the two of you were dating at all. You never questioned of course that he cared for you deeply, because when you were alone he was incredibly affectionate with you, offering all the hugs, cuddles and kisses you desired, but they didn’t know that.</p><p>	Then the two of you had gone to an MSBY vs EJP Raijin game together, one that both Atsumu and Suna had invited you to. A lot of the former Inarizaki team Kita had captained would be attending, which in turn ensured Kita went along too. It was extremely crowded that day and you’d been hard pressed to keep up with Kita, who easily made his way through the crowd.</p><p>	You were never sure how he did it, as he wasn’t actually the tallest guy around, but he never seemed to have an issue, maybe it was confidence or maybe it was the fact that he was well muscled thanks to all his work on the farm. Whatever it was, it always ensured he could stride easily through crowds while you seemed to get jostled every step trying to keep up with him.</p><p>	Most of the time you were able to keep up, simply by walking a bit behind him and following in his wake, but this time you hadn’t been able to, and you’d abruptly looked up to find yourself completely and utterly alone in the crowd. It hadn’t been too big a deal, you knew where you needed to go after all and were certain he’d meet you there, it was just disconcerting to suddenly find yourself all alone.</p><p>	You’d heaved a sigh and glanced around trying to find a sign to point you in the direction of your seats moving to a more open space near a wall so you wouldn’t continue to get jostled or get in the way of the flow of traffic. You thought you’d figured out where you needed to go, and were just about ready to brave the crowd again when the call of your name had you turning to find Kita coming toward you, the most ruffled you’d ever seen him.</p><p>	“There ya are! Are ya alright?” he demanded as he got closer his hands reaching out for you gently inspecting you for any signs of damage or distress.</p><p>	“I’m fine,” you assured him, a little baffled at seeing your normally cool and calm boyfriend so distressed before hesitantly adding, “Are you alright?”</p><p>	“I looked back ta find ya gone,” he told you seriously gently cupping your face with one of his hands and running a thumb along your cheekbone, the intimate gesture taking you by surprise and making you realize just how worried he’d been at your brief separation, “I was worried I’d lost ya bright eyes.”</p><p>	There had been a wealth of meaning behind the words, and the real concern in his face had made your heart melt and you found yourself apologizing even if you knew it hadn’t really been anyone’s fault, “I’m sorry for worrying you Shinsuke, I got caught up in the crowd.”</p><p>	“S’not yer fault,” he’d stated immediately before offering you his hand, “Here, hold on ta me this time. I won’t let ya get lost again. I probably shoulda been holdin’ on ta ya in the first place considerin’ how packed it is in here anyway.”</p><p>	The offer had surprised you, as you were well aware by that point how little he liked public displays of affection, but you certainly weren’t about to turn him down. You’d accepted his offer and let him guide you through the congested stadium, his hand warm and comforting wrapped around yours.</p><p>	After that he did it all the time. It didn’t matter where you were, who you were with, or what you were doing, if you were with Kita he was almost always holding your hand. The more you thought about it, the more you’d realized that it was how he protected you in his own quiet way.</p><p>	It was the same way he always did little things for you, walking between you and the street whenever you were together, holding open doors, and pulling your chair out for you at restaurants. When he did those things or reached for you it never failed to make your heart warm. He truly was the perfect gentleman when it came down to things like that, and you would never complain about getting to hold on to him, to showing the whole world just how much he meant to you, and you to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the schedule now looks like</p><p>1) Tsukishima Kei</p><p>2) Oikawa Tooru</p><p>3) Iwaizumi Hajime</p><p>4) Suna Rintarou</p><p>5) Kageyama Tobio</p><p>Don't see your favorite yet? Make sure you leave a comment here or in <a href="https://jayeray.tumblr.com/ask">My Tumblr Inbox</a> to get him or her added! I will write for anyone in the HQ fandom (except for anyone's parent or anyone over the age of 40 no grandpas sorry), I age everyone up too so don't be shy! 😊💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tsukishima Kei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this is okay you guys, the blonde salt master isn't my favorite, but I wanted to do him justice!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>He Teases You</b>
</p>
<p>	You grimaced slightly as you stared up at the mug on the highest shelf of the cabinet pushed all the way to the back. It was going to be an incredible hassle to reach it, and a part of you wondered briefly if it would even be worth it to try. After all you had plenty of other mugs in your kitchen. It was just, that happened to be your favorite mug, it had actually been a gag gift from your boyfriend, and read ‘you’re my favorite pain in the ass’ written in his neat precise calligraphy.</p>
<p>	However, to his shock you actually loved the mug, mostly because it was the absolute perfect size to make your favorite hot beverage in, something he’d later been smugly satisfied about as if that had been the intention all along even if you both knew it wasn’t. You’d been craving your favorite drink all day, and had been set to make yourself a nice hot cup when you’d gotten home from work, only to open up the cabinets and find your mug completely out of reach.</p>
<p>	Staring at it you had to wonder if he’d done it on purpose. It was honestly a toss-up with Tsukishima, sometimes he did things like this just because he thought it was funny to watch you struggle, and other times he just genuinely forgot that if he put things on the very top shelves you wouldn’t be able to reach without some form of aid. Usually you’d simply ask him to get it for you, even if he would spend a good deal of time teasing you about it, he never actually said no, and you’d learned to put up with the teasing after years of knowing him and being in a relationship with him.</p>
<p>	Unfortunately, Tsukishima wasn’t home yet, still at practice with the Sendai Frogs, which meant you were on your own. You considered going to get the step stool that was tucked away neatly in the hall closet, which was for these exact kinds of situations, but in the end decided you were too lazy to walk over and get it and decided to climb up on to the counter instead.</p>
<p>	You were a bit precariously balanced, but you figured it would be fine as you leaned into the cupboard, your fingers scrabbling for the handle of the mug that was just barely out of your reach.</p>
<p>	“Oya what’s this?”</p>
<p>	You’d been so caught up in your quest that you hadn’t heard the door open or you boyfriend’s arrival into the kitchen. His words startled you enough to make you jolt slightly, making you lose your balance a bit, one of your arms pinwheeling to keep you from slipping backwards off the counter. Luckily Tsukishima had always had incredibly quick reflexes, and he immediately stepped forward, his hands finding your waist and steadying you easily.</p>
<p>	“Clumsy,” he scolded, clear disapproval on his face as he gently tugged you backwards and helped you set your feet firmly back on to the floor, “Just what are you trying to do shortcake?”</p>
<p>	“I was trying to get my mug,” you told him with a huff, even as some of the annoyance you felt for him startling you faded away with the familiar nickname, one that was part teasing you for being shorter than him, and another part fondness after his favorite food, though it didn’t keep you from pouting at him as you explained, “Someone put it up where I can’t reach it.”</p>
<p>	“Oh?” he asked a teasing grin curling his lips, making his golden eyes glint in amusement, as he moved over to where you had been, easily plucking the mug from its resting place without even needing to stand on his toes to reach it before turning to you and asking smugly, “You mean this mug?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, that mug,” you told him holding your hand out for it, fully expecting him to hand it over.</p>
<p>	“I don’t know if I should give it to you,” he told you with a wicked grin, “After all you nearly broke your neck trying to get it, and didn’t even greet me properly when I got home I don’t think that kind of behavior deserves a reward.”</p>
<p>	“Kei,” you whined at him reaching for it, only to have him hold it up out of your reach, high above your head, “I need it.”</p>
<p>He didn’t relent to your whining, only smirked in clear amusement as you stood on your toes trying to reach before eventually giving up.</p>
<p>“Mean,” you informed him with a huff.</p>
<p>“Calling me mean,” he goaded lightly, “And after I saved you from tumbling off the counter too. Maybe you should try asking nicely instead of just trying to take it from me hmm?”</p>
<p>You huffed a sigh, unable to help the slight amusement that curled your lips, well used to his teasing and with a pretty good idea of what he wanted, the same thing he always wanted when he teased you like this.</p>
<p>You stepped forward into his space and wrapped your arms around his neck and tilting your face upwards. He met you partway, his lips warm and soft against your own, even as they curled upwards clearly pleased.</p>
<p>“Please can I have my mug Kei?” you murmured against his lips nuzzling your nose affectionately against his.</p>
<p>He heaved a sigh as if completely put out by your request, but relented, passing the mug over to you, “Alright shortcake, but only this once and only because you asked so nicely.”</p>
<p>You giggled at that, both of you well aware he didn’t mean it in the slightest as you stepped away humming happily about finally being able to get the drink you craved. You made enough for the both of you, feeling warm under the amused, fond gaze of your boyfriend.</p>
<p>
  <b>He Flicks/Pokes You in the Forehead</b>
</p>
<p>	You frowned in consternation, your arms crossed across your chest as you tried to make your decision glancing back and forth between the two choices in front of you, running your fingers over the fine material, and eying the pretty patterns. You couldn’t make up your find about which to buy, and couldn’t help fretting about it.</p>
<p>	“Ouch!” you yipped in surprise your hands automatically dropping the scarves back on to the table and coming up to press to your forehead as you shot an indignant wounded look at your boyfriend who’d just flicked you right in the center of your forehead.</p>
<p>	“Kei,” you whined at him unhappily gently rubbing the abused spot, “What was that for?”</p>
<p>	“You’re worrying too much,” he informed you bluntly, a bored drawl to his voice, “Just pick one already.”</p>
<p>	“I just want her to like it,” you told him with a slight pout eyeing the scarves again, “Why don’t you choose if you think it’s so easy?”</p>
<p>	“My mother already loves you,” he informed you with a sigh, “So she’ll love whatever you get for her, because it’s from you.”</p>
<p>	“Even if that’s true, I still want her to like it and be able to wear it,” you informed him obstinately, as you picked up the two pretty scarves you’d been eying again and held them out toward him, “And you could try being a little more helpful Kei, she’s your mom after all, shouldn’t you know her best? Why don’t you pick?”</p>
<p>	Your boyfriend heaved a sigh that was half annoyance half exasperated fondness as he looked at you and drawled, “Weren’t you the one who said you could do it without my help earlier?”</p>
<p>	You flushed at that. It was the truth after all, your boyfriend had been playfully teasing you earlier about getting his mother’s birthday gift for her, and purposefully wound you up to the point that you’d blurted out that you’d pick out and pay for the gift yourself and it would serve him right if you didn’t even bother to put his name on it.</p>
<p>	As per usual he’d been deeply amused by this, and had insisted on accompanying you to go on your expedition to find the perfect gift. Unfortunately, it had been incredibly slow going, as while you did like his mother a lot, the woman nothing but kind and welcoming whenever you saw her, you didn’t actually know her all that well. It was only pure luck that you’d remembered she had complimented your scarf the last time you were there and had vaguely mentioned wanting something like that for her own.</p>
<p>	“Don’t frown so much you’ll get wrinkles,” your boyfriend told you gently poking you in the forehead, in a slightly softer version of the flick he’d used earlier. It was something he’d been doing since the two of you had started dating, gently flicking or poking your forehead whenever he needed to catch your attention or whenever he thought you were frowning too much.</p>
<p>	He always teased that you were going to get wrinkles, or that if you continued to try to think so hard your brain would melt out of your ears. It never failed to distract you from whatever was worrying you, or upsetting you and he knew it. It was honestly probably the whole reason he did it in the first place, his own way of showing concern and taking care of you, that was rather cute, not that you’d ever tell him that.</p>
<p>	“Go with the blue,” he told you tapping his finger against your forehead and pulling your from your thoughts, heaving a sigh as if incredibly put upon as he explained, “It’s her favorite color.”</p>
<p>	“Thanks Kei,” you told him with a grin, unable to help yourself, in the face of his affection.</p>
<p>	“Yeah, yeah,” he waved you off with an amused smirk, “Just don’t forget to put my name on it too.”</p>
<p>	You huffed a laugh at that but agreed, feeling pleased both with your gift and with your boyfriend, who really was sweet, even if he went out of his way to hide it.</p>
<p>
  <b>He Seeks Out Your Company</b>
</p>
<p>	You sighed quietly to yourself as you looked over your project. You weren’t quite finished with it yet, but you felt like you’d made good progress on it in the last hour or so. Feeling rather pleased with yourself, you stretched lazily, letting your eyes flick over the room, taking it in. You couldn’t help the small smile that tugged on your lips as you saw your boyfriend sitting in the arm chair next to you.</p>
<p>	He was fast asleep, his eyes closed and his head tilted back, his arms folded across his chest as he snoozed away. You could hear the faint, tinny sound of music from the headphones in his ears, clearly still playing something despite the wearer clearly no longer paying attention. It didn’t look at all comfortable, especially since he still had his glasses on, and his neck was at an odd angle resting on the back of the chair.</p>
<p>	You couldn’t help the warm feeling that surged through you as you looked at him though. Tsukishima was a bit of an introvert by nature, despite how confident he acted around groups of people and his slightly caustic attitude. The people he was genuinely comfortable with were fairly limited and the people whose company he actually enjoyed could be counted on his hands with fingers left over.</p>
<p>	You were among the privileged few whose company he not only enjoyed, but who he actively sought out. He never drew attention to it, and it was incredibly subtle, but whenever you were both home at the same time he was almost always in the same room as you. You didn’t have to be interacting at all, in fact most of the time you’d be preoccupied and would suddenly look up to find him in the vicinity, usually listening to music or reading a book.</p>
<p>	It wasn’t just at home either. Whenever you happened to be in the same vicinity as one another Tsukishima almost always gravitated to your side within the first five minutes of your arrival. He tended to use you, both as a shield and a bit of an excuse to not speak with anyone he found distasteful, insisting that he preferred your presence to the rest of the unwashed masses.</p>
<p>	It never failed to make you feel soft and utterly loved whenever he did it, though you would never actually point it out or draw attention to it, well aware it would only make him defensive and hissy. Honestly, he was a bit like a cat that way, something Yamaguchi had pointed out to you when the two of you had first started dating and you’d asked the other man for advice. He’d told you to let Tsukishima do things on his own terms, and to treat him a bit like a standoffish feline, and it hadn’t failed you yet.</p>
<p>	Carefully you stood up from your spot, and made your way over, well aware he was a bit of a light sleeper. He looked far more innocent in sleep that you would’ve guessed when you first met him, without the flashing golden eyes and the ever-present smirk on his face. It was a vulnerability he only showed to a trusted few and you were honored to be among them.</p>
<p>	Gently, you pulled his glasses from his face, folding them neatly and setting them nearby where he could easily spot them once he work, and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. He may try to hide it, but he really did have a sweet side to him, even if he could be incredibly salty at times and you couldn’t be happier to call him your boyfriend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for all your requests! We have quite a list, but feel free to keep them coming either here or <a href="https://jayeray.tumblr.com/ask">in my Tumblr ask box!</a> Especially since I'll be on vacation soon so will have lots of time to devote to writing! 😊💖</p>
<p>However from now on please stick to a maximum of 2 characters per request! You can of course request more than once, but it helps me keep things straight if I don't have too many in one ask!</p>
<p>The line-up right now is...</p>
<p>1) Oikawa Tooru</p>
<p>2) Iwaizumi Hajime</p>
<p>3) Suna Rintarou</p>
<p>4) Kageyama Tobio</p>
<p>5) Tendou Satori</p>
<p>6) Matsukawa Issei</p>
<p>7) Bokuto Koutarou</p>
<p>8) Sugawara Koushi</p>
<p>9) Hanamaki Takahiro</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Oikawa Tooru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long break guys but we're back to it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>He Says it to You Loud and Clear</b>
</p>
<p>	Oikawa Tooru was an incredibly effusive man, the kind of guy who always had something to say. He never seemed to run out of charm, and never seemed stymied for a worthy come back. His words always bubbling from his lips like a stream, easy, constant and unending.</p>
<p>	You’d thought at the beginning of your relationship, that he was pretty careless with the things he said. Honestly, looking back it was probably a fair assumption, given the way he never seemed to be able to keep himself out of trouble with Iwaizumi and how he didn’t seem to care how he made his fan girls swoon. It had actually made you incredibly reluctant to date him at first, because you knew that kind of carelessness couldn’t be healthy for a relationship.</p>
<p>	However, the more time you spent with him, truly getting to know him, the more you realized the carelessness was a façade. The real Oikawa Tooru was much more careful than the persona he presented to the world, there was a hard, calculating edge to him. One that probably should’ve scared you away, but had actually soothed some of your worries about your relationship with him. It meant you knew when things got serious, that he actually meant what he said.</p>
<p>	It didn’t hurt that, on closer inspection of his interactions with his fans, you realized he never, ever led them on, never promised them anything, and never said words he didn’t mean. Yes, he was full of compliments, and yes, he really did appreciate their support, but he never actually told them things like ‘I like you’ or ‘you’re special to me’ instead he said things like ‘this is so kind of you’ and ‘my fans are all very special to me’, not singling anyone out, but not pushing anyone away either. Word choice with Oikawa was incredibly important.</p>
<p>	In contrast with Iwaizumi the words he said were almost always exactly what he meant, open and unguarded. Therefore, it really was no wonder he wasn’t able to keep from saying the wrong thing, because he wasn’t trying to. When he was, Iwaizumi knew him well enough to see right through it and became even more pissed off in turn.</p>
<p>	It was honestly fascinating to watch, and even more overwhelming to realize that you were starting to become that to him as well. He’d started off all charm, the same way he was with his fangirls, only with a touch more sincerity to his actions. However, the longer you knew him, the more he relaxed. He was still utterly charming, and ridiculously flirtatious, but you could tell he meant what he said.</p>
<p>	It also meant that the first time he told you ‘I love you’ you knew it was sincere. When he’d first said the words to you it had literally taken your breath away, because for all his words, you’d never heard him say the word love in relation to a person outside his nephew. Even then the word had been carefully slipped in, casual, and clearly meant for you to overlook. You’d only noticed it then, because of your recent revelation that he’d never, not even once, said that word anywhere in the vicinity of his fangirls.</p>
<p>	It had been quite the revelation, and him saying it to you for the very first time was a moment you would cherish for the rest of your lives. Especially since it seemed that the very first time was enough to break the dam on the words. Now whenever you were with him he never failed to tell you, over and over and over again the word coming easily to his lips, bubbling forth warm and sincere no matter how playful his tone when he said it.</p>
<p>	Despite that, you never got tired of hearing him say it, because you knew he meant it, each and every time. His words never failed to make your heart feel light, and you only hoped he realized how utterly sincere you were in turn when you told him you loved him too.</p>
<p>
  <b>He Makes Time for You</b>
</p>
<p>	“Tooru,” you scolded lightly, unable to keep the concern from your face and voice as you peered at him anxiously, “you should’ve cancelled! I would’ve understood.”</p>
<p>	“I w-wanted to see you,” he managed to grunt out, the words interrupted by an enormous yawn, his eyes clearly watering from the force of it.</p>
<p>	Even through the screen you could tell your poor boyfriend was completely and utterly exhausted. His skin was paler than usual and he had deep dark bruising beneath his eyes. Perhaps even more telling, his hair, usually styled immaculately no matter what, looked greasy and limp, something you’d almost never seen from your peacock of a boyfriend.</p>
<p>	“I wanted to see you too,” you admitted honestly. You couldn’t lie, you’d been looking forward to this all week. It wasn’t easy living on the other side of the globe from your boyfriend. The time difference alone made it incredibly difficult to talk to one another and had put a lot of strain on your relationship. These weekly calls were a blessing for both of you, and neither one of you had missed one yet.</p>
<p>	“But you’re exhausted Tooru, and you need to sleep,” you admitted, well aware that despite it being daytime for you, that it was fairly late at night for him, “Get some sleep, and we’ll catch up next week okay?”</p>
<p>	It stung a bit to say, because you missed him desperately, but you loved him too much to have him keep pushing himself when it was very clear he was on the verge of collapse. Not for the first time, you desperately wished you could be there in Argentina with him, so you could coax him into bed and cuddle him until he fell asleep. However, the two of you had already agreed that it just wasn’t feasible, not yet anyway though the plan was definitely to have you join him there eventually.</p>
<p>	“Don’t hang up,” he ordered, or at least tried, it sounded more like a whine, “Talk to me. I just want to hear your voice princesa, and spend a little time with you.”</p>
<p>	Your heart melted at the words, and you could feel yourself caving in despite knowing he should probably be going straight to bed instead. You fought with yourself, but eventually gave in to the pleading face he was giving you. His puppy dog eyes, which were always a fearsome weapon when it came to getting his way, were even more devastating because of how pathetic he looked.</p>
<p>	“Alright, but go lay down somewhere first,” you conceded, though not without compromise.</p>
<p>	He gave you a tired grin, one that tugged your heartstrings, and didn’t even bother to argue, instead flopping into his bed, keeping careful hold on his laptop so he could still see you. You smiled at him a little helplessly unable to keep the fond affection from overtaking you as you looked at him. You couldn’t wait to see him in person again, to have him close where you could touch him whenever you wanted, but for now this would have to do.</p>
<p>	Quietly, you told him all about the week you’d had, keeping your voice low and soothing, hoping it would help him sleep. You could see the way he fought to keep his eyes open as he tried to listen. It made you feel so incredibly warm and loved, enough that it almost brought tears to your eyes.</p>
<p>	You knew volleyball meant the world to him, that being in Argentina to play was his dream. The fact that he made space for you in that dream, deliberately carved out a place and time to share it with you, meant everything to you. It meant he loved you, that he wanted you enough to work hard for your relationship too.</p>
<p>	A part of you deep down had worried, despite his many reassurances, that time and distance would shatter your relationship. You’d been afraid he would find something or someone better, or that he would get too tired and lonely without you around to want to keep holding on, that the two of you would grow up and grow apart.</p>
<p>	However, he’d proved you wrong, with each call, each text, each carefully planned facetime date. He’d made it clear he was in this for the long haul, and you weren’t going to back down either. You’d continue to make time for him, just as he made time for you, and hold on until you could be together again.</p>
<p>	In the meantime though, you kept talking to him, even as his head finally slipped down on to his arms and his eyes fluttered shut. You told him how much he meant to you, how much you loved him, and as you listened to his quiet breaths and studied his peaceful expression you vowed you’d be together soon, one way or another. You were going to make it happen.</p>
<p>
  <b>He Nuzzles at You</b>
</p>
<p>	You’d known before you’d ever started dating that Oikawa was a pretty affectionate guy. He never failed to sling an arm around the shoulders of his friends, to pat heads, ruffle hair, or just generally touch people. However, you’d failed to factor in that around his girlfriend, his need to touch would be amplified at what felt like a thousand-fold.</p>
<p>	You knew it was partly because he liked doing it, but it was also because he liked to see you flustered. The man was absolutely gorgeous, one of the most beautiful men you’d ever seen, and what was worse, he absolutely knew it. You never thought you’d be the type to fall for his antics, but you also dared anyone to not get flustered with a boyfriend as good looking as Oikawa who liked to get up in your face, literally.</p>
<p>	His favorite move was to cup your face in his hands, and gently rest your foreheads together, lingering there for several long moments, only breaths apart. Worse, he liked to gently nuzzle his nose into yours, asserting it was cute. He claimed it was to soak up your presence, and while you did believe that, you also thought he might just like to get an up close and personal view of your blush.</p>
<p>	Despite your suspicions, you couldn’t help but feel that it really, truly was incredibly intimate, and something he only ever seemed to do with you. If you were really honest with yourself, you couldn’t deny that you liked it either. You also knew he tended to do it more when he was distressed, as if holding you that way, his forehead pressed tight to yours, nose nuzzling into your own was enough to keep him grounded when his thoughts got to be too heavy, or he needed to refocus.</p>
<p>	It was why you’d never ever pushed him away, despite how embarrassing it could be. It had been especially bad, back when you lived in Japan and public displays of affection as intimate as the one he preferred were frowned upon. More than once you’d been given the stink eye from people who happened to see you. However, you knew that your boyfriend needed it, needed the comfort it could bring, needed the relief of touching you, so you never pushed him away. Instead you held your ground, and glared right back at anyone who thought they could judge you. It helped that anyone who got offended was usually easily swayed by your boyfriend’s charm, that or intimidated enough by his stature to not say anything to the two of you. </p>
<p>	Now though things were much easier. Argentinians were apparently much more open about pda. In fact, the first time you’d come to see him at practice it had been a surprise, arranged with some help from Iwaizumi without your boyfriend knowing you were even in the country. The minute he’d spotted you come in, his whole face had lit up, he’d dropped everything he’d been doing to scoop you into his arms, and pressed a desperate kiss to your lips.</p>
<p>	You’d missed him far too much to push him away despite any potential embarrassment, and had eagerly accepted the embrace. You’d been prepared when you finally pulled away to face the potential disapproval and scolding looks from the team, only to be met with cheers and wolf whistles egging the two of you on. It had been quite a shock.</p>
<p>	They’d also been incredibly welcoming, embracing you into the fold eagerly telling you how very much your boyfriend had missed you. They teased him constantly at how utterly whipped and devoted he was, their relationship clearly a good one. It was different from Japan, and a bit strange, but definitely a good difference in a lot of ways.</p>
<p>	The more time you spent in Argentina the more accustomed you became to how they did things. These days you didn’t hesitate to let your boyfriend get up close to you, even if his presence, despite the years of your relationship, still flustered you from time to time.</p>
<p>	“Princesa,” the fond Spanish nickname that you’d been dubbed with the minute your boyfriend learned enough of the language to say it without stuttering, recaptured your attention, pulling your from thoughts of the past.</p>
<p>	He reached for you, in what had become a traditional pregame ritual, where before starting warm-ups on the court. Every game he would find you in the courtside seats, and gently rest his forehead against yours, cradling your face, his fingers tracing across your cheekbones as he closed his eyes and just breathed. He claimed it helped him center himself, to bask in your presence for a few moments, and these days you were confident enough to let him, despite thousands of eyes and the cheerful ribbing from his teammates.</p>
<p>	In fact, these days you didn’t just stand there and let him, and instead reached back, cupping his face too, or cradling the back of his neck and stroking your fingers through his hair. After all, if Oikawa wasn’t afraid to show his affection for you to the entire world, why should you be?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who requested! I have several more to fulfill, but I'm always happy to take even more in my <a href="https://jayeray.tumblr.com/ask">Tumblr Ask Box!</a> </p>
<p>However if you do make a request, no more than 2 characters per request please, though feel free to make multiple requests! I know it seems strange, but this helps me keep everything straight! Also make sure you let me know it's for the Affection series because I have multiple series in the works over there. Be on the lookout for me to add those here to AO3 soon! 😉❤️</p>
<p>Right now our line-up is...</p>
<p>1) Iwaizumi Hajime</p>
<p>2) Suna Rintarou</p>
<p>3) Kageyama Tobio</p>
<p>4) Tendou Satori</p>
<p>5) Matsukawa Issei</p>
<p>6) Bokuto Koutarou</p>
<p>7) Sugawara Koushi</p>
<p>8) Hanamaki Takahiro</p>
<p>9) Kunimi Akira</p>
<p>10) Goshiki Tsutomu</p>
<p>11) Kenma Kozume</p>
<p>12) Terushima Yuuji</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Iwaizumi Hajime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait! Here we are!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>He’s Always Looking Out for You</b>
</p>
<p>	You shivered slightly as the brisk spring wind raised goosebumps on your arms. The weather had finally cleared up so you thought it would be perfect for short sleeves. You’d even checked and the temperature had looked perfect. Unfortunately, you’d forgotten to factor in wind chill, and considering it was quite brisk today, it was making you more than a little cold.</p>
<p>	Still you were determined not to let it get to you. You were spending the day with your boyfriend, for the first time in a long time, and you weren’t going to let something as silly as a breeze bring you down. </p>
<p>A quick glance at your phone showed he was a little late, which was incredibly unlike him. Iwaizumi was a punctual guy in general. He’d never, ever been late to meet you, always on time or early. You frowned a bit in concern, quickly checking your phone, but there were no new messages to alert you that he was going to be late. Pursing your lips, you glanced around the outdoor café the two of you had agreed to meet at, searching for his familiar head of spiky brown hair, his absence making you anxious.</p>
<p>You were just about to call him afraid something might have happened, or that he had actually forgotten you when your line of sight was interrupted by warm soft fabric in a familiar white streaked with teal blue that you recognized. Hastily you pulled the fabric off your head to find your boyfriend looking at you in amusement.</p>
<p>	“Sorry I’m late, babe,” he apologized, as he took his seat across from you, offering you the little half-smile that always made your heart do backflips, “I had to run back to the car for that.”</p>
<p>	“For me?” you asked, surprised as you glanced down to find one of his old Aoba Johsai volleyball jackets in your hands.</p>
<p>	“You think I keep jackets in my car for someone else?” he asked, rhetorically an amused huff leaving his lips, “Put it on already, you’re shivering.”</p>
<p>	You did as you were told, slipping into the jacket, which was roomy, warm, and smelled just like him. A mixture of cedar, earth, and something a little spicy, that made you want to burrow into it to breathe in more of that delicious scent. The familiar smell and the sentiment behind it making you feel warm.</p>
<p>	“So, you keep jackets in your car for me?” you asked coyly, unable to help the beaming smile on your face.</p>
<p>	“Of course, I do,” he told in a straight forward and completely unashamed way, “You’re terrible at dressing warmly enough, and this way I don’t have to give you mine.”</p>
<p>	The words were more than a bit blunt, but they made you smile all the same, especially since you knew from experience that if you so much as hinted you were uncomfortable in any way, he’d jump to fix things for you. Iwaizumi was incredibly protective, a caretaker and a bit of a worrier at heart, even if he could be incredibly gruff and blunt about things at times.</p>
<p>	He’d given you his jacket on multiple occasions before, even when you’d insisted you didn’t really need it. He also did little things like ensuring you never got knocked around when the two of you were somewhere crowded, keeping you ahead of him, or carving a path for the two of you. Whenever the you walked together, he always ensured you were on the side away from the road. When it was sunny and hot, you got the shade, when it rained you got the majority of the umbrella even if it meant his shoulder got wet.</p>
<p>	It was just the kind of man he was, and though he seemed to do it unconsciously. He frequently scolded you about taking better care of yourself, not that you minded. You knew it just meant he cared, that he worried for you, and it never failed to make your heart feel warm and full.</p>
<p>	“Thanks for looking after me, Hajime,” you told him sincerely, thinking not just of the jacket, warm and comfortable around your shoulders, but of everything he did for you.</p>
<p>	“You’re my girlfriend, aren’t you?” he responded bluntly, even as he rubbed the back of his neck not quite meeting your eyes, the faintest of pink blushes on his tanned cheekbones, “It’s my job, so don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>	You giggled, finding the slightly bashful side of him incredibly cute. You couldn’t help but feel incredibly lucky to have him by your side where you knew you’d always be protected and cherished.</p>
<p>
  <b>He Spoils You</b>
</p>
<p>	“What’s this?” you asked curiously, carefully holding the small bag Iwaizumi had pressed into your hands.</p>
<p>	The two of you had taken the day to go shopping, exploring the area, and enjoying the fact that you got to travel together with the Japan National team thanks to his position as head trainer. It had been a fantastic day, as the two of you enjoyed the sights and did the tourist thing, taking everything in, and relishing the chance to explore a new country together. Iwaizumi was pretty good at getting around foreign countries thanks to his time in the U.S for college and some of the other traveling he’d done for his job, so you weren’t anxious the way you might’ve been on your own.</p>
<p>	The two of you had a nice lunch at a restaurant recommended by the hotel receptionist and enjoyed some of the local cuisine, before venturing into one of the better-known shopping districts in the area. You knew shopping wasn’t exactly his favorite activity in the world, but he didn’t complain at all about accompanying you, more than willing to carry the bags if you needed him to.</p>
<p>You’d stopped more than once at some of the adorable shops you’d found to collect souvenirs for the people back home, trying to find things for them you wouldn’t find anywhere else. It was a bit of a struggle, but you were pretty pleased with the things you’d found. The only small issue was that you were also finding more than a few things you wanted for yourself along the way. However, you’d put yourself on a budget and were determined to stick with it.</p>
<p>It seemed your boyfriend hadn’t quite gotten the message though as you opened the bag to find the necklace you’d been eying earlier. It had been made by local craftsman and was one of the most beautiful pieces you’d seen in your life, one that was exactly your style. However, it was also extremely expensive, so despite swooning over it for several minutes you’d eventually managed to leave it behind.</p>
<p>“Hajime!” you scolded, both touched and a bit hesitant, “This was so expensive! You shouldn’t have.”</p>
<p>“You wanted it,” he told you gruffly, shrugging as if dropping that much money on you on a whim was no big deal, “And it looks nice on you.”</p>
<p>“But I didn’t need it,” you insisted firmly, “We should take it back. Spend your money on something more important!”</p>
<p>Your boyfriend paused in his tracks and looked at you, a stern expression on his face that made you a little worried you’d upset him. It wasn’t that you were ungrateful, you appreciated the thought! It made you warm all over that he wanted to do things like that for you, buy you things you liked just because. However, it was a lot of money, and you didn’t feel like you were worth it.</p>
<p>“Baby girl,” Iwaizumi told you firmly, gently setting a hand on your shoulder, his olive-green eyes practically boring into your own, “I already did spent the money on something extremely important. I spent it on you, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>“Hajime, that’s so cheesy,” you told him, even as your heart melted at how utterly sweet he was, unable to resist teasing him lightly, “I think you’ve spent too much time reading those motivational quotes and giving pep talks to the team.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” he told you gruffly, brushing it off, though you could tell from the slight pink flush on his cheeks and the way he couldn’t quite meet your eyes that he was a bit embarrassed about it, “It’s still true though.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” you told him, hoping he could hear the affection and adoration in your tone, as you reached out to lace your fingers with his, “You didn’t have to.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to,” he told you fervently, “So don’t worry about it and just wear it, okay?”</p>
<p>“I will,” you promised adamantly, unable to keep the smile off your face, “And I’ll think of you every time too. Help me put it on?”</p>
<p>He nodded shuffling around behind you, to help you get it around your neck, and carefully latched the clasp for you, his fingers surprisingly deft despite how large his hands were.</p>
<p>“I love you, Hajime,” you told him quietly, as he gently brushed his fingers affectionately over the back of your neck, making them pause for a brief moment.</p>
<p>“Love you too, baby girl,” he answered, equally quiet. The words rough but sincere all the same making you smile to yourself savoring how much he loved you. Though you quietly hoped he wouldn’t spoil you too much more over the course of the trip, even if you knew by now that the hope was probably futile.</p>
<p>
  <b>He Touches You With Care</b>
</p>
<p>	It had been noted by more than one person, and by Oikawa quite frequently that your boyfriend could be a bit of a brute at times. He was fairly gruff by nature, and extremely physically affectionate with those he liked. Regularly wrestling with his friends, ruffling hair, slapping backs, punching arms and all sorts of rough friendly gestures were par for the course with him.</p>
<p>	He also tended to dole out things like slapping the back of people’s heads when he thought they were being stupid, or physically shaking them as if he could literally shake sense into them. You probably would’ve scolded him for it, except for whatever reason it seemed to work, and work well, especially with players like Hinata, Kageyama, Bokuto, and Atsumu on the All Japan team.</p>
<p>	However, with you things were very different, making Oikawa whine, his jealousy evident. Iwaizumi was always incredibly soft with you, treating you with infinite care as if you were made out of porcelain or glass. His hands, always rough with everyone else, only ever touched you softly, gently running his fingers through your hair, tracing his knuckles over your cheek, or holding your hand carefully with his.</p>
<p>	He was much softer with you than with anyone else, and it never failed to make you feel incredibly special. You were the only one he showed that side of himself, the others forced to deal with tough love on all fronts both verbally and physically. Not that he couldn’t also be tough on you if he thought you needed it, bullying you into taking care of yourself and ensuring you never over exerted yourself or made yourself ill. He also let you get away with things that he wouldn’t have allowed anyone else to do, which you tried not to take advantage of, though sometimes you simply couldn’t resist. </p>
<p>	“You could’ve just asked you know,” your boyfriend pointed out gruffly. You hummed happily around the treat you’d snitched from his plate in response, while Oikawa, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki all gaped at you. Not surprising considering you knew Iwaizumi wasn’t one to share, and had just smacked the back of Oikawa’s hand a minute ago for attempting what you’d just done and gotten away with. Oikawa was still rubbing at the slightly red skin and pouting at the two of you.</p>
<p>	“Thanks Hajime,” you told him, offering a cheeky smile, making him huff in fond amusement.</p>
<p>	“Yeah, yeah,” he answered, waving you off and going back to eating as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.</p>
<p>	“How is that fair,” Oikawa whined, though you could see clear amusement dancing in his eyes, “Iwa-chan how come she gets special treatment?”</p>
<p>	“Girlfriend privileges,” you told him smugly, before your glowering boyfriend could attempt to verbally eviscerate his best friend.</p>
<p>	“Ah,” Oikawa noted, tapping his fist into his palm as if he’d just had the most profound realization, “So, it’s because Iwa-chan is like that!”</p>
<p>	“Like what exactly?” your boyfriend asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>	“A simp,” Oikawa announced gleefully either not hearing or completely ignoring the warning note in Iwaizumi’s voice.</p>
<p>	Hanamaki and Matsukawa howled with laughter as Iwaizumi made to lunge across the table and throttle his best friend, making Oikawa shriek indignantly. You just shook your head, a helpless smile on your face as you admitted, if only to yourself, that Oikawa was probably right. Iwaizumi did tend to dote on you and you treasured every moment knowing how very much you were loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you, thank you everyone who requested! We've got quite the line-up but feel free to keep them coming! To my <a href="https://jayeray.tumblr.com/ask">Tumblr Ask Box!</a> Just remember for this particular series no more than 2 characters per request please and make sure you let me know which series it's for!</p>
<p>Also, for those who might not know I post on Tumblr before I post here so if you don't want to wait feel free to hunt down the posts over there if you want!</p>
<p>Now for the line-up! </p>
<p>1) Suna Rintarou (complete on Tumblr)</p>
<p>2) Kageyama Tobio (complete on Tumblr)</p>
<p>3) Tendou Satori</p>
<p>4) Matsukawa Issei</p>
<p>5) Bokuto Koutarou</p>
<p>6) Sugawara Koushi</p>
<p>7) Hanamaki Takahiro</p>
<p>8) Kunimi Akira</p>
<p>9) Goshiki Tsutomu</p>
<p>10) Kenma Kozume</p>
<p>11) Terushima Yuuji</p>
<p>12) Tanaka Ryuunosuke</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>